For The Best
by DispatchesFromDistrict7
Summary: Against her own inclination, Katniss said goodbye to Peeta four years ago. He is now back. Can they learn to let go of the past so they can have a future? AU. Plot is inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion.
1. Chapter 1 - Rejection

**A/N: This is my new story. The plot is based off Jane Austen's Persuasion, one of my favorite novels. This takes place in a freer Panem, and a bit more affluent District 12. **_**Flashbacks are in italics. **_**More notes at the end of this chapter. **

CHAPTER 1 - REJECTION

**Four Years Ago**

"_I can't marry you."_

_Peeta's eyes widen in shock. He shakes his head and says nothing. Katniss reaches out her hand, holding her engagement ring to give it back to him. Peeta steps forward and clasps his own hands around her outstretched hand. "What is this? I don't understand."_

_Katniss looks away before closing her eyes tightly shut. She must make him understand. She cannot marry him. If she looks directly at him, she will falter. Katniss loves Peeta deeply but for a myriad of reasons, she cannot marry him. Katniss is responsible for taking care of her mother and younger sister. Her mother is brilliant as a midwife and apothecary, but outside treating people's illness she can barely function in life since Katniss' father died. Only other people's illnesses and injuries seem to pull her out of her deep periods of depression. Who would take care of her mother? She cannot marry him. She has a fourteen-year-old sister who dreams of going to medical college. How could her sister continue school if she left? She cannot marry him. Peeta is the third son in his family. While he may be talented in decorating the cakes in his family's bakery, he will not inherit because his eldest brother, Graham, will and if something should happen to Graham, then Rye will inherit. The district only needs one bakery. Peeta's future prospects as a baker are not good. She cannot marry him. Peeta shows incredible vision as an artist. His drawings and canvases seem to come to life. He deserves to have his art appreciated. If they marry, he will never leave District 12, because she cannot leave. For a myriad of reasons, she cannot marry him._

_Katniss straightens her shoulders. Gently she turns her hand so the ring can drop into his hands before pulling her arm away. "I cannot marry you. I'm sorry."_

_Stunned Peeta replies, "But you love me?"_

"_My feelings don't matter." She answers._

"_I love you and you love me. That is all that matters. Everything else will work itself out." Peeta rebuts._

_With resolve, she looks Peeta straight in the eye before saying, "No it won't work itself out. I can't marry you. You deserve someone better. It's for the best."_

_Tears well up in Peeta's eyes as he whispers, "How can I deserve better? Unless your feelings have changed?"_

_Katniss looks him in the eye again, remaining silent._

"_Okay, I see," he haltingly replies to the silence. "Please know that I love you and would have loved you and taken care you for the rest of your life. I can guess what brought about this change of heart. I won't bother you any further."_

_Peeta puts back on his jacket and walks out of the cabin located next to Katniss' lake. As he exits he looks back one last time saying, "I love you," before walking out and softly shutting the door._

_Katniss doesn't move for a long time. When she does, she whispers, "And I will always love you." _

**Present Day**

Katniss just enters the town square when she spots him standing in front of the bakery talking to a couple of people she doesn't recognize. She hasn't seen him in four years, not since she broke both of their hearts, his through a lie of omission and hers by following others' well intended guidance as opposed to her own inclination. He left for the Capitol three days after she returned his ring and she hasn't heard directly from him since. She has heard gossip and she's followed him in the news. Peeta is a well-known artist now and she's happy for him. There is always a girl on his arm whenever he's photographed at various social events around the Capitol.

Katniss is on her way to a meeting set up for her by the mayor, Madge Hawthorne's father. A couple approached the mayor about the potential of locating an art colony in District 12. The new art colony could be a boon for her community's economy, temporarily adding construction jobs, and permanently adding potential tourism dollars as the colony would offer long-term and short-term residencies as well as attracting art lovers to the area. Mayor Undersee approached her about leasing her family's property around the lake for the art colony. This couldn't have happened to Katniss' family at a better time. Prim was just accepted into one of the top medical colleges in District 3, but before this offer, they couldn't afford to send her. She will miss having the woods and the lake to herself but if Prim can go to college, it will be worth the cost.

She walks quickly over to the justice building, not ready to face Peeta and heads toward Mayor Undersee's office. Walking up to the mayor's assistant, she informs, "Good Morning Bristel, I'm here for a meeting with the mayor."

"Yes, Miss Everdeen. Please follow me," Bristel responds.

"Bristel, please call me Katniss. We went to school together. No need to stand on ceremony with me," she admonishes with a grin.

Bristel smiles back and leads her to the conference room. "The mayor and the Odairs should be here shortly. Would you like some water, coffee, tea?"

"A glass of water would be lovely," Katniss answers.

Bristel returns a few minutes later with a glass of water. Katniss settles down on the side of the conference table that faces the door to the room and waits. The mayor is taking more than a few minutes, leaving Katniss only to her thoughts, reflecting on the last four years. She has taken care of her family. Her mother is still living in her own world only joining everyone else when she is needed to treat someone. Katniss is so proud of Prim, who is finishing school at the top of her class. The last four years she has lived for Prim's dreams. She hasn't dated anyone. Many in town assume she would end up married to Gale Hawthorne, but their relationship was never that way. He's her best friend. He's always loved Madge Undersee, even when he supposedly hated her. Madge gave Gale a chase, but he's always been a good hunter.

She hears others approach the conference room and stands up. The mayor and the couple that Katniss spotted talking to Peeta outside the bakery enter the room.

"Good Morning, Katniss. Let me introduce you to the Odairs. This is Finnick and Annie Odair and they are very excited about leasing your lake property," he animatedly introduces the couple.

Katniss shakes their hands and tells them that she's happy to meet with them. They sit down. The Odairs are a handsome couple. Finnick has bronze hair, tan skin, and the most stunning sea-green eyes she's ever seen. His wife, Annie, has an ethereal beauty with porcelain skin, wavy chestnut-hair, and clear green eyes. They are striking to look at, making her feel a bit dowdy with her blackish-brown hair tied in an efficient braid and her ordinary seam looks, olive skin and grey eyes.

"Miss Everdeen, I think this property will be perfect for our purposes. Thank you for forwarding us pictures to review before this meeting," Finnick states and flashes Katniss a blinding smile.

Annie nods and airily adds, "It will be a haven for artists. The tranquility of the lake is perfect for providing the peace some of us need to create."

"Would you like to actually visit the property before we settle on a deal?" Katniss inquires.

"Oh, that's not necessary. We know it's perfect. Besides, one of the other artists that plans to take up permanent residence has vouched that we couldn't find a better location," Finnick informs.

Katniss' stomach drops as she anticipates what is going to be said next after she asks, "Permanent artists-in-residence?"

"Yes, the colony will have two permanent artists-in-residence. My wife, of course, and Peeta Mellark. I believe you are acquainted with him. He mentioned you grew up together," Finnick answers.

She feels the wind knocked out of her. He's home. For good. He's going to live by her lake. Katniss quickly pulls herself back to the present, hoping the others didn't notice how disconcerted that had made her feel.

She pastes a smile on her face, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Great. Let's talk about the lease." Katniss and the Odairs spend time outlining the lease options. Katniss was agreeable to most of the terms of the lease. The only condition she had was that the small cabin and surrounding flower garden near the lake was for her personal use only. The Odairs didn't see a problem with that stipulation. They shook their hands over the deal and agreed to sign the paperwork once drawn up tomorrow. Katniss bids them goodbye and excuses herself, as she knew the Odairs had additional business with the mayor.

Leaving the justice building, Katniss crosses the square in the direction of the Hob. When she arrives at the Hob, Katniss realizes that someone is calling her name. She looks up and sees Gale and Thom talking to Greasy Sae as they enjoy their lunch. She smiles and walks over the group.

"Hello Gale, how are you today?" She asks.

"I'm great. Thom and I were just catching up with Mellark over lunch," Gale answers. She realizes there is a third person. Peeta. He looks at her before stiffly stating, "Hello, Katniss."

"Hello, Peeta. I hope you are well," She responds quietly.

Gales asks, "You're late for lunch, where have you been?"

"I've been meeting with the Odairs. I believe they are friends of Peeta. They are going to lease my lake property to build an art colony," Katniss answers before turning to Peeta, "I understand you are going to be a permanent artist-in-residence?"

Peeta nods and provides monosyllabic response, "Yes."

Katniss gives a small, sad smile before murmuring, "Well, I'm glad you've come home." She turns to Gale and Thom tells them that she needs to be going.

Walking back to the seam Katniss thinks about her short, painful conversation with Peeta. He looks good. He hasn't forgiven her. Katniss accepted that she gave up her chance with him a long time ago. It is time for her to let it go. As she walks into the house, she slowly transforms herself. She shares the exciting news that they now can afford to send Prim to college. They celebrate with a nice dinner of lamb stew with plums over rice, followed by a strawberry salad. She is successful in hiding the pain underneath her smile.

**A/N: I've already written a good portion of this story. I plan to update it once or twice a week throughout February as my Valentine's gift to you!**

**I have another story, Unto Dust, which takes place during the dust bowl in the Great Depression. I promise to get back to that soon. I'm currently working on outlining the next chapter.**

**Thank you to e-marina for pre-reading and victorianoir for being an awesome beta.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Hurt

CHAPTER 2 - HURT

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Katniss knocks on Haymitch Abernathy's front door practically quaking with excitement. She cannot wait to tell him her good news. Haymitch was her father's best friend. Since he passed, Haymitch has stepped in to provide guidance and support numerous times. Katniss knows that Haymitch and his wife Maysilee will be happy when they hear her news. Peeta Mellark asked her to marry him. She bites her lower lip and smiles as she waits for someone to come to the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet, fiddling with the new ring on her finger._

_Haymitch answers the door. "Hello, Sweetheart." He steps out onto the porch and closes the door. "Maysilee has a migraine and is napping. What brings you by? You have an awfully big smile on your face," he chuckles._

"_Oh Haymitch. I have the best news," Katniss bursts. "Peeta asked me to marry him."_

_Haymitch whistles before saying, "Sweetheart, let me grab my coat and let's take a walk."_

_Katniss practically skips off the porch beside Haymitch. They walk for a distance and she realizes that Haymitch is being uncharacteristically silent. She gives him a questioning look._

"_Are you sure about marrying this Mellark kid?" he asks._

"_Haymitch, I love him and he loves me," Katniss pronounces._

"_Yes, but you're so young. How are you going to support yourselves?"_

"_We'll figure it out," she quickly responds._

"_That's not an answer, Sweetheart. What I understand is that he's the Mellark's third son. There is little chance he'll inherit the bakery. How will he make a living? Being the bakery's cake decorator won't support a family," he says to her._

_Katniss counters, "Peeta is a talented artist. Perhaps we'll sell his art."_

"_In District 12? There's not much of a market here. Are you going to leave?" he inquires._

_Katniss' mood begins to deflate as she remembers she can't leave. She murmurs, "You know we can't leave. I have to take care of Prim and Mama."_

"_True," he agrees before asking, "Who else have you told about your news?"_

"_No one. Mama was out delivering a baby and Prim is still in school. But I needed to tell someone so I came to see you," Katniss answers with a frown._

"_Sweetheart. Do me a favor. Hold off on telling your Mama and Prim. I want you to seriously think about what we've been chatting about. Marriage is an important decision."_

_Katniss nods. Her earlier feelings of excitement are no longer evident. Those feelings have been replaced by a deep pit in her stomach as she contemplates Haymitch's advice._

**Present Day **

Peeta has been back in District 12 for over a month now and Katniss has been quite successful in avoiding him since her chance encounter at the Hob. She sends Prim to pick up their weekly bread order from the bakery. She spends most days in the woods with her bow or tending the flower garden next to her cabin. The cabin may be part of the lake property but the surrounding fauna affords her a level of privacy. Peeta has not sought her out there. When she trades, she is careful to note who is at Greasy Sae's stall before approaching. Yes, if avoidance were an art form, Katniss has become a master.

While she has been able to avoid Peeta physically, Katniss has not been able to avoid the gossip. Peeta is staying with the Odairs as opposed to his parents, though he is often seen at the bakery. The Odairs are renting a nice home in the Victors Village neighborhood, just a few houses down from Haymitch and Maysilee. Peeta has been assisting the Odairs in arranging with local contractors to plan the necessary construction of the art colony. Peeta has rented a building on the town square, which he is converting into a gallery, with a studio in the loft. Katniss really cannot go anywhere outside of the woods without hearing Peeta this, and Peeta that. She is happy for him.

Today, Katniss is heading to town to have lunch with Madge who wouldn't take no for answer, particularly because she had begged off twice before. She walks into the Café on the Square and looks around before breathing a sigh of relief when she doesn't see Peeta. Then she spots Madge waving at her. She walks over to the table and gives the perfectly coiffed, blonde woman a quick hug before settling down across from her.

Madge smiles at her and asks, "How have you been? I think it's been at least a month since we've had lunch or dinner. Except for going hunting with Gale a couple weeks ago, I know he hasn't seen you either. We miss you."

"Things are good, just busy. Prim was accepted into medical college and will be moving to District 3 next fall. She's really happy. It's everything we've been hoping for. Enough about me. How are you?"

Madge gives Katniss a timid smile, "Well I've been a bit under the weather lately."

"Are you okay?" Katniss asks.

"I just came from the doctor. Can you keep a secret?" She whispers.

Now Katniss is really concerned. "Yes."

"You can't say anything to Gale if you see him. I need to tell him myself. And you should wait until he tells you. Promise me."

"I promise. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

Relief washes over Katniss. She thought it was something was serious.

"That is wonderful. Gale is going to be so happy. Don't worry I won't say a word. He'd be crushed if he found out he wasn't the first to know."

"Yes, he would. But I had to tell someone and you are my oldest friend. I'm bursting and he won't be home for another five hours."

Katniss is truly happy for Gale and Madge and, if she's honest, a little envious. They have been trying for a baby for a while.

The waitress stops and takes their respective drink and meal orders. Madge already had an Ice Tea. Katniss ordered the same, as well as her regular order of a club sandwich and tomato soup. Madge took a little longer to make a final decision finally settling on a bowl of chicken noodle and a green salad.

"How is the nausea?"

"Awful. Morning sickness is a joke. More like morning, noon, and night. I'm hoping the chicken noodle soup is safe." She grimaces.

"My mother has some good herbal remedies for morning sickness. I can drop them by tomorrow. If it gets bad, don't hesitate to call us. My mother has been helping women manage this for as long as I can remember."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

The waitress delivers their lunch. They visit, discussing their families and the current happenings around District 12. Peeta, of course, comes up in the conversation. Katniss tries to change the subject but Madge doesn't let her.

"What happened with you and Peeta? I know you used to date back in high school. Of course we always thought you'd eventually marry."

"Oh, it just didn't work out. We needed different things. It turned out for the best. Look at Peeta now. He's very successful. Everyone can appreciate his talent. I'm happy for him."

"Have you seen him since his return?"

"Just once on the first day. Gale was there. I understand he's been busy helping the Odairs and as you know, I've been busy. We'll catch up eventually," Katniss answers and provides a tight smile.

"Well you'll have the perfect opportunity to catch up with him this Saturday. Gale and I are hosting a little dinner party."

"Oh, Madge," Katniss hesitates, "I'm not sure. I need to check with my mother and Prim."

"Katniss, I'm not taking 'No' for an answer. I need you there. What if I suddenly become very ill? I need my oldest friend there to help. We are hosting the Odairs, Peeta, and another friend of theirs from the art world. Posy is coming too. But she's so young, only Prim's age, and you know how people are at that age, quite flighty. Please you must come. I need you."

Prim is anything but flighty. Posy on the other hand has her head in the clouds, dreaming about one subject, boys. Madge bats her doe eyes pleadingly at Katniss.

"How can I refuse? Of course I'll come."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Katniss wasn't so sure.

Saturday comes a little too quickly. Soon enough she finds herself in Madge's kitchen helping her prepare dinner. Madge is checking the wild turkey, which Gale brought home from a recent hunting trip as Katniss prepares the bacon maple glaze for the sweet potatoes. Posy Hawthorne sweeps into the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?" she inquires.

Katniss looks at Posy suggests, "Why don't you set the table? And when you're done we could use some help with the green beans." Posy nods and heads to the butler's pantry to get plates.

Madge and Katniss continue to work quietly. After a few minutes, once Posy is safely out of earshot, Madge chuckles, "What do you bet Gale is behind that?"

Katniss returns the chuckle. Before long, the appetizers are prepared. Everything required to be in the oven is cooking. The green beans are blanched and ready for a last minute sauté right before dinner.

Katniss brings appetizer trays out to the living room, just as they hear a knock on the door. Gale answers. In walk the Odairs, Peeta, and the friend that Madge mentioned. Gale helps them with their coats and the Odairs enter the living room first.

"Nice to see you again, Annie, Finnick," Katniss greets.

The Odairs really are a striking pair. Annie is wearing a gauzy green dress, which isn't helping Katniss' impression that she could be a Greek Muse. Finnick is as handsome as always in nicely cut slacks, and a silk button up shirt. They exchange pleasantries waiting for Peeta and the other guest to enter.

"Hello," Peeta addresses Katniss. She nods in return and gives him a smile. He looks very handsome, dressed similarly to Finnick. His blond curls unruly as always.

Madge and Posy rush in the room and apologize for their delay. Peeta introduces everyone to his friend, Beetee, an artist from District 3 with a pale complexion and dark hair. He wears black horn rimmed glasses and looks like he dressed quickly for the evening. He appears to be around the same age as Peeta, maybe a couple years older.

Everyone settles around the living room to visit. Peeta, Posy, and Beetee sit down on the sofa, while Finnick and Annie sit on the small love seat. Katniss, Gale and Madge sit on chairs brought in temporarily from the dining room. The group makes small talk. Posy keeps peppering the guests with questions about life in the Capital. Her youthful exuberance is infectious creating lively conversation. Katniss sits back and listens for a while before she excuses herself to help Madge finish dinner.

Soon everyone is seated around the table. Katniss has found herself seated directly across from Peeta, with Finnick on her left and Beetee on her right. Peeta is seated between Posy and Annie. Once all the food is served, conversation picks up again.

"Beetee, please tell us about your artwork," suggests Madge.

"Oh I just work with metals making moving sculptures."

"You don't do yourself enough credit," rebuts Finnick. "He's a genius. An artist and an inventor."

Peeta joins in. "Yes, his sculptures are little machines with cogs and gears. They are a wonder. I'd like to showcase them in my gallery."

Katniss asks, "How is your gallery coming along?"

"We've cleared out the space. The gallery won't open until after the art colony does, but I'll be happy when my studio is set up in the loft."

She smiles at the response, remembering how difficult it was for him to find workspace before.

"Finnick, how long have you and Annie been married?" Gale inquires.

"Oh, we're newlyweds. We've been married less than a year, but I've known Annie since I was a kid. We grew up together and were friends. Then one day about three years ago, I realized she'd crept up on me and I loved her. It took me two years to convince her to marry me."

Annie smiles and winks. "I knew I'd marry him when I was 15 but I needed to be sure he was ready to settle down. As you can imagine, my Finnick has never had problems with the ladies."

"There is only one lady I see."

Posy flirtatiously interjects, "So Peeta, all of your friends seemed to be married or getting married. Are you looking for a wife?"

Madge and Gale try to admonish her for her forwardness.

Peeta coldly chuckles. "Actually, I'm not opposed to a wife, as long as she is the right wife?"

Beetee smirks, "And what constitutes the right wife?"

"Well, she must be a woman of character who is honest and true. She must know her own heart, standing by her own decisions and not easily influenced by others. She is not afraid to grasp life and take risks."

Katniss feels each word like a stab through the heart. She carefully blanks her face. Her only sign of distress are her hands fiddling with her napkin on her lap.

Beetee laughs, "I'm sure you can find that someday. But don't forget the importance of friendship, caring, and love."

"You'd be surprised," Peeta muttered. It was not loud enough to be heard by most at the table but Katniss heard.

"You seem awfully wise about love, Beetee," Posy remarks, smiling at him.

"Well I had a love. She was my best friend. My partner. Her name was Wiress. She died last year," he replies sadly. "Now I drown myself in my artwork."

Condolences quickly follow which he waves off as unnecessary.

Suddenly Madge rises from the table requesting, "Katniss, can you help me?"

Katniss quickly follows her out the room towards the master suite. Madge makes a dash to the toilet. Katniss grabs a washcloth, dampens it and fills a glass of water. Once Madge finishes, she hands her the water ordering her to rinse before handing her the cool cloth for her face. Katniss refills the water and walks her over to the bed telling her to lie down.

"Sip this water slowly. I'm going to go run down to the kitchen and get you some crackers to settle your stomach. Has the medicine my mother prepared helped any?" Madge nods yes.

She returns a few minutes later. Madge is already looking better. She hands her the crackers to nibble on.

"I wonder what set that off? I had been doing well since this morning?"

"Are you keeping a diary of what you ate when you get sick? That might help you figure out what to eliminate."

"I hadn't thought of that. Well last time I was sick was this morning?"

"What did you eat?"

"I made Gale's favorite breakfast: Toast, Bacon, and Eggs. Nothing unusual."

"What were you eating right before you felt ill tonight?"

"Hmmm. Oh. I was finally eating the sweet potatoes…with the maple bacon glaze. Do you think it could be the bacon?"

"I do."

"This is awful. Gale thinks everything tastes better with bacon."

"Don't worry; I'll break it to him. He can limit his bacon to when he eats out. After all look at what you are giving him," Katniss quietly reassures her before suggesting she lay down a little longer.

Katniss returns to the dining room. Gale looks at her concerned.

"She's fine but I have some bad news for you," she teases.

"Catnip?" Gale asks annoyed.

"Bacon is off the menu for the next few months."

"Is that why she's so ill?"

"It's one of the things."

At this point, the entire table looks confused. Gale proudly grins, "Madge is pregnant."

Congratulations and toasts follow. Katniss remains quiet through the rest of the meal but occasionally sneaks glances at Peeta. He seems to be refusing to make eye contact with her. At one point, Katniss gets up to check on Madge and sees she has fallen asleep. When she returns, she asks Posy to assist her in clearing the table before bringing out dessert, a pie that Peeta brought from the bakery. It is a pear and apple pie, studded with raisins, a favorite of hers. Soon after, Katniss bids the Odairs, Beetee, and Peeta goodbye before walking to the kitchen to assist Gale in cleaning up.

**A/N: Yes, I've aged Posy to be the same age of Prim. She is the equivalent of Louisa Musgrove in this story.**

**Thank you to e-marina for pre-reading and victorianoir for being an awesome beta.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Acceptance

CHAPTER 3 - ACCEPTANCE

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Katniss is curled into Peeta's side, her head resting on his chest, trying to catch her breath. They are a mess of tangled limbs. His right arm is wrapped around her, hugging her close. His left hand brushes the hair out of her face._

"_Wow. That was amazing," he breathlessly says._

"_You always say that."_

"_Well that's because it's true. There is no woman in this world more amazing than you," he counters with a grin. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" Peeta admonishes after she pinches him._

"_I had to make sure this is real and I decided I'd rather pinch you than me," she gives a chuckle._

_Peeta squeezes her closer and is silent for a moment before whispering, "How about this? Any time you are unsure if this is a dream you just ask."_

"_Peeta, is this real?"_

"_Baby, this is so very real," he answers before tipping her face up. She raises her head and their lips meet in a kiss. Lips brushing on lips. She feels his tongue along the seam and she opens her mouth inviting him in. She tastes him. It is a slow, languid kiss. There is no rush to it. Peeta draws his head back and pecks the side of her mouth before saying, "I love you." Katniss smiles in answer before laying her head back on his chest. They both fall into a doze for a short while._

_Katniss wakes and realizes Peeta is no longer in her bed. She blinks her eyes and looks around her small cabin for him. The bathroom door opens and he walks back out. He strolls over to the bed leans down and brushes a quick kiss on her lips._

"_Come back to bed."_

"_Nope. You need to get up. I don't often have the morning off from the bakery and I have plans for you."_

"_What plans? You have to be at the bakery by two o'clock?_

"_Yep. We are going on a picnic by the lake. Get up."_

_Peeta reaches down and grabs her hands. He gently pulls her up from the bed and brings her body flush to his. Then he wraps his arms around her before burying his face in her undone hair. He nuzzles his way to her ear. His breath makes her melt as he whispers, "Let's get dressed," before letting go._

"_You tease!" Katniss playfully slaps his shoulder and he laughs. They start picking up clothes from where they are scattered throughout the cabin._

_Katniss starts to ask, "Peeta, I can't find…" when he interrupts, "I believe these would be yours," holding up her panties, which somehow ended up in the dining area. But then again her cabin really isn't that big._

_Soon they are heading out the door with the picnic basket Peeta brought with him to the cabin. They walk along a meandering path around the lake until they get to their spot. There is a small spit of land that juts out into the lake with a patch of grass. The perfect place to laze a day away. Peeta lays out a blanket on which they settle, Peeta with his sketchpad and Katniss with a book. Neither is quite hungry yet, since it's still an hour or so until lunch._

_When they do get hungry, Peeta pulls out strawberries, cheese, various cold cuts, and hard crusty bread. He also brought along a couple cheese buns since they are her favorite._

_After lunch, Katniss lies down and settles her head in his lap. He gently runs his fingers through her hair, which she has left unbound for once._

"_I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," he says._

_Katniss looks up with him. Her eyes shining and quietly replies, "I'll allow it."_

_She sits up and she touches his face. He smiles back at her. She thinks he's about to kiss her, but instead she hears, "Just wait till you see dessert."_

"_Peeta, I'm full. I can't eat another bite," Katniss groans_

"_No I made a cake especially for you. Just taste it. Let me get it out of the basket."_

_Peeta pulls out two beautifully decorated cupcakes and signals to wait one more moment still digging through the basket. He asks, "Katniss, can you stand up for a second?"_

_She stands. "Sure, do you need help looking for something?"_

"_No, just stand." He suddenly finds what he's looking for and stands too before dropping on one knee in front of her. In his hands is a small red jewelry box. He opens the box where a beautiful ring holding a sapphire bracketed by two small diamonds._

"_Katniss, I knew when we were 11 and became friends that you'd always be part of my life. Over the last seven years, you became my friend, my confidant, my lover. I love you and I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife."_

_There is no hesitation in her voice when she exclaims, "Yes!"_

_He places the ring on her finger and she throws her arms around him._

"_I love you."_

_Peeta responds, "And I love you."_

**Present Day **

Katniss feels a paw patting at her cheek. She reaches up and bats it away but it is persistent, so she rolls over to her other side. The offending creature jostles her head as he crawls over her pillow and starts bopping her nose. Katniss groans, "Buttercup go bug Prim," despite knowing it is pointless since he wants to be fed. The only time the damn cat is nice to her is when he wants something. "Cat, fifteen more minutes." She rolls over on her back and the cat settles on top of her stomach just to make sure she doesn't forget he is waiting.

Today is the picnic to celebrate the groundbreaking of the art colony. The weather should be perfect as it's early June. Prim graduated a week ago, valedictorian of her class. Katniss was very proud of her. She only has a couple of months before her sister will be leaving. Katniss smiles to herself thinking that Prim is going to be able to realize her dream; she will study to be a doctor. They are both expected to attend the picnic today. A small part of Katniss wishes she could skip it and just spend the day hunting or digging in the dirt of her flower garden by her cabin. Nevertheless, she understands that there is an expectation. This colony will be on her land. She must show support. The truth is that she wants to show support, she really does. It will be a wonderful addition to District 12. Katniss also really enjoys the Odairs, who have become good friends in the last few months since the dinner party.

It's just Peeta. It always comes down to Peeta.

In planning the construction of the art colony, the Odairs have actively sought Katniss' input. Finnick and Annie have worked with an architect to design buildings that blend in with the surrounding landscape. Beautiful cabins with skylights and large windows allowing lots of light to filter through. Some of the land needs to be cleared to allow for the construction of the buildings, but they plan to use the resources of those trees in the construction itself. Katniss was pleased that they sought her approval, despite their not having any obligation. However, working closely with them also meant that she often was also working with Peeta.

It has become readily apparent that he has moved on from anger to complete indifference. He is all business, treating her like any other contractor or business associate. He's friendly but there is nothing personal. She'd almost rather have him be hostile, because at least that would mean he still cared - that he is still hurt - but he has moved beyond those feelings. And so must she. Katniss lies on her bed and unsuccessfully tries to convince herself that she too can be indifferent. "Enough."

Katniss nudges Buttercup off her, crawls out of bed, and heads to the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. Occasionally she swears at the cat as he tries to trip her up by walking between her ankles. She pulls on her robe and heads downstairs. "Let's feed you. I'd swear your belly button was rubbing your backbone," she mutters at the rotund beast.

A few hours later, Katniss is getting ready for the picnic when Prim comes running in the house. "Prim, where have you been? We need to leave soon."

"I can't go," Prim says out of breath. She's heading to the pantry where their mother keeps supplies.

"Why?"

"Delly's having her baby. Mama said I could help! But I need to get a few things and bring it over to Delly and Thom's place. Mama is already there."

Katniss sees that she has a list of supplies. Katniss walks over, grabs a basket, and begins packing with the supplies Prim gathers. Once everything is packed up, Prim kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you. Say hello to everyone for me." Prim is dashing out the door when she adds with a mischievous smile, "Don't forget to have fun."

Katniss arrives at the lake and walks to the picnic area in a small clearing nearby. Already there is a crowd present. Besides the Odairs, Peeta, Beetee, and the Hawthornes, the mayor and several of the local contractors and their families are present. Katniss walks over to where people are setting up food.

"I brought a French potato salad," Katniss says as she puts down the bowl. She doesn't consider herself a great cook, but she is capable. This dish has become a favorite to bring to potlucks due to not only the ease, but also the flavors. She can't really screw it up. She just cooks the potatoes until done, and then she dresses the potatoes with homemade vinaigrette and a little stock. She finishes it by adding some fresh dill, basil, and parsley, before letting the salad sit so the flavors can meld.

"Gale get away from Katniss' salad, it's not time to eat yet," Madge hollers from several feet away.

"What?" he innocently shrugs. "Can't a guy give his best friend a hug?"

He bends over and embraces Katniss. Katniss whispers, "She has eyes in the back of her head, doesn't she?"

"Yep, can't get away with anything. Just as well. She is carrying a Hawthorne and we're trouble." They chuckle and Gale lets her go.

Katniss looks over and sees Peeta is chatting with Posy. She's laughing at something he just said. Suddenly Posy stops and lifts her face to him. He reaches out and brushes something off her cheek before taking a step back. Posy lowers her head and says something before stepping forward, linking her arm with Peeta's and leading him toward the rest of the group.

Peeta's eyes suddenly rest on Katniss as they stride toward them and Katniss realizes she has been staring. She quickly ducks her head down and hastens over to Madge and Annie. She exchanges quick hugs with the women. Katniss inquires as to how Madge is feeling. Madge informs her that the bacon ban has solved most of her nausea issues. Katniss compliments Annie on the picnic, before asking, "What can I do to help?"

Smiling, Annie responds, "We've got this. Madge and I are almost done setting up the food. We'll probably serve sometime in the next hour and I would appreciate help then. Why don't you go visit? We've set up some games."

"Okay. Just let me know when I'm needed."

Katniss feels a little bit at loose ends. She strolls away from the food and sees that a lawn game of croquet has been set up. Peeta is currently engaged in a game with Beetee, Posy, and Bristel. She can't really interrupt that.

"Katniss!"

She looks up and realizes Gale is calling and waving at her. Katniss dashes toward him. As she approaches, she notices they've set up an archery range. Gale is standing with Finnick and Peeta's brother Rye. They are obviously joking about something.

"Hello. What am I interrupting?" Katniss asks. Finnick gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She nods at Rye and offers him a tight smile. Four years ago, she and Rye were on very friendly terms, but it's been strained since right before Peeta left. Rye wished Peeta to have the chance to become an artist. He made sure she understood that. Katniss did and she hadn't wanted to stand in the way of Peeta's dream either.

"I'm trying to teach Rye and Finnick how to shoot," Gale informs.

"Any progress?" she laughs.

"Nope. I'm going to have to go search for some of the arrows in the bushes. Why don't you show them how it's done? Shoot straight."

Gale hands Katniss a bow and quiver. She steps in front of the target. It's not even a challenge. Katniss pulls an arrow out of the quiver, positions it and pulls the string taught. She releases it and it spears the center of the bullseye in the distance.

Finnick widely gestures with his arms and yells, "How do you do that?"

She winks at him, "It's nothing."

Rye chuckles, "It's nothing my ass. More likely, she's hunted every week since she was ten and she has better eyesight than the rest of us. Dad has been enjoying her squirrels for years." He pauses for a second before continuing, "Katniss, you shouldn't sell yourself short."

Katniss blushes at this. Peeta and his father enjoy squirrels, so she has always dropped some by the bakery when she could. Katniss hits the squirrels perfectly in the eye. This saves the body allowing it to be roasted, a tasty treat and Peeta's favorite way to eat squirrel. Often when they spent a lazy Saturday in her cabin, she'd pick him off a few so they could roast it over the fire and snack. However, if she misses the eye then it becomes stew meat.

Katniss and Gale spend the next half hour working with Rye and Finnick on their stance and posture. Rye manages to hit the outer circle once. Finnick never comes close, but the truth is he wasn't taking anything very seriously, so it wasn't a shock that he didn't improve. Gale just kept grumbling under his breath about losing his arrows. Katniss is half inclined to believe Finnick was missing on purpose just to perturb Gale.

Annie joins them and watches before telling the men that food will be ready in a few minutes and asking Katniss to join her in setting up serving. They walk back together.

After a minute of silence, Katniss says, "Everyone seems to be enjoying the picnic."

"Yes, I'm so happy that everyone could join us today. Our artist colony is a dream come true. Everyone in District 12 has been incredibly helpful and welcoming."

"You and Finnick have breathed some new life into our sleepy little town. Thank you for choosing us."

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Peeta. He is the one who told us about this place. About the lake and how magical the setting was. It sounded perfect."

Katniss is unsure how to respond to that, but is saved by their arrival at the food tables. She, Annie, and Madge quickly set up the food stations as people start to filter through. They make sure all dishes have utensils. They help serve a dish if someone has difficulty. Soon everyone has a plate of food and is sitting around the picnic area.

After the meal, Finnick suggests a walk around the lake. A small group consisting of Finnick, Annie, Gale, Madge, Peeta, Posy, Beetee, and Katniss set off on the trail that circles the lake. Everyone is paired off. Katniss is trailing behind with Beetee, watching Posy flirt shamelessly with Peeta as they walk.

Katniss quietly states to Beetee, "I don't know if I said this but I'm sorry about Wiress."

"I'm not."

Katniss gives him a startled look.

"I guess I should explain that. Wiress had a congenital heart condition. I knew that when I met her. I wouldn't give up any time I had with her for anything, even though I knew it would be brief."

She smiles warmly at him, "I can understand that."

"My advice to everyone is that if you find someone you love and they love you back, grab it and don't let go. However long the ride, it's worth it."

Katniss falls silent for a bit, contemplating her conversation with Beetee. Eventually he comments on the weather and she inquires about his art. He asks her about life in District 12, since he is still becoming familiar with the area. Beetee still lives in District 3, but he will be visiting frequently.

They come to an area of the lake that is rocky. Gale challenges Peeta to a stone skipping contest. The group clambers over the boulders to approach the lake edge. Everyone has their turn at skipping stones. The person who surprisingly trounced everyone else was Annie, who skipped her stone seven times, whereas the next runner up Gale could only get five skips. Everyone else was able to get three or four skips, except for Posy who despite trying always sunk each stone with the initial throw.

The group starts clambering over the rocks to return to the trail. Katniss watches Posy try to navigate over a particular rocky area, when Posy requests, "Peeta can you help me?"

Before Peeta can even turn around she takes a step and the rock shifts under her, causing her to yelp. Posy slips, falling, slamming her head into a large boulder, which knocks her unconscious. Katniss rushes forward and Peeta kneels beside her. Gale and Madge, who were a little ahead of the group, turned around at Posy's cry. They scramble back to the group to where Posy is lying.

"Don't move her yet!" Katniss orders. She carefully runs her hands over Posy looking for possible breaks quickly ascertaining that most likely she is only suffering from a head injury, scrapes, bruises, and possibly sprained ankle.

"I think her worst injury is from hitting her head. My cabin is nearby. Let's move her there so I can fully look her over," Katniss informs the group.

"Gale, why don't you help Madge back over the rocks? She doesn't need to fall accidentally. I'll carry Posy back to the cabin," Peeta suggests.

Peeta picks up Posy and the group heads toward the cabin. Once there, Katniss opens the door and Peeta strides through and places Posy on the bed. Gale and Madge follow into the small cabin while Finnick, Annie, and Beetee wait for news outside.

"Madge, in the bathroom there are some towels, a basin and a first aid kit. Can you go get those and bring the basin back filled with water so I can clean up her head wound," Katniss requests.

Madge returns with the requested supplies. Katniss makes quick work of doctoring up the head wound and making sure nothing else appears to be broken. She washes the visible scrapes. Posy doesn't wake. Peeta, Gale, and Madge hover a few feet away.

"Let's join the others outside so we can talk," Katniss suggests.

Once outside Katniss informs the group, "I think Posy has a concussion but I'm concerned that she still hasn't woken up. My mother should examine her. She's stable enough. I think we should move her to her home."

Peeta starts giving orders, "Finnick, Annie why don't you see to your guests. Madge can go fetch Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss, Gale and I will move Posy."

Madge protests, "Shouldn't I see her home. I am her sister and she's stable. I know the house better and can get her comfortable. Also what am I supposed to do if Mrs. Everdeen isn't home?"

"My mother was delivering Thom and Delly's baby. She still might be there," supplies Katniss.

"See? Katniss knows better where to find her. I can get Posy set up," Madge insists.

Peeta attempts to protest, arguing that there is no one more capable than Katniss when it comes to taking care of Posy. Gale is silent on the matter looking pained at Katniss because he knows better than to take a side other than his wife's.

Finally, Katniss ends the quarrel by saying, "I'll go fetch my mother. We are wasting time."

**A/N: Thank you to e-marina for pre-reading and victorianoir for being an awesome beta. I don't know what I'd do without their help, and this time they helped me work through the issues in a very messy draft. (Key lesson I learned while writing this chapter: cold medicine + writing can produce interesting results.)**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Competition

CHAPTER 4 - COMPETITION

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Katniss stirs the stew that she is preparing for supper, reflecting on Haymitch's advice from earlier. She looks over her shoulder when she hears the crash of the front door and Prim runs excitedly into the house, finally home from school._

_Prim runs into the kitchen. Katniss turns around and sees that her sister is out of breath but also smiling a huge grin. Does she know? Did she run into Peeta on the way home?_

"_Catch your breath, Little Duck. Let me grab you a glass of water," Katniss laughs at her sister's excitement as she grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water._

"_Sit down," Katniss commands and hands her sister the water. _

_Prim takes a few sips and finally catches her breath "Katniss, you won't believe what I found out at school today!"_

_Katniss is disappointed for a moment that Prim's news is about school. Peeta didn't tell her of their engagement. It was unlikely he would, because they wanted to share the news together. She quickly shakes it off and says, "What happened?"_

"_My teacher submitted my science fair project and paper to the regional science fair and I've been chosen to participate," answers Prim. She is fairly hopping in her seat._

"_That's great news, Prim. So what does this mean?" _

"_So many things, Katniss! It really is unbelievable that this is happening to me. I thought surely that Delly's little brother's project would be chosen. First, it looks really good. I'll be able to put it on my applications when I apply for medical college. Second, I might be able to win a small scholarship. It won't pay for all of college, but everything helps, right? Third, I get to go to the competition. I've never been out of District 12 and I'll get to visit District 10. The whole thing is amazing!"_

"_That's great. So who is taking you to District 10?"_

"_You and Mom, of course. It's not a problem right?"_

_Katniss nods at her sister and goes back to stir the stew. Luckily, they aren't strapped for money at the moment, but she is going to have to review their budget. Perhaps she could go hunting a few more times this month and trade to cover the costs. After stirring the stew, she checks the jalapeño corn bread in the oven. It is ready to come out. She pulls it out and places it on the counter._

"_Prim, set the table. I'm going to go get Mama. She's resting after delivering Mrs. Klinton's baby."_

"_Oh, no! Mama said I could help if I wasn't at school."_

_Shaking her head at her sister, Katniss says, "Babies come when they come. You can help next time."_

_Katniss walks down the hall to her mother's room. She is so proud of Prim. She would make an excellent doctor someday. Walking into her mother's room, she sees her mother has checked out for the evening. Her mother will pull herself together for her patients, but the moment she returns home, she becomes a ghost._

_Katniss whispers, "Mama, dinner is ready," as she strokes her mother's cheek. Grasping her hands, she pulls her mother out of the rocker. Katniss is hit by a ton of bricks, as she remembers why she can't expect her mother to take care of Prim._

**Present Day **

Katniss strolls into town, dragging her feet a bit. She is supposed to meet the train in a half hour to pick up the son of one of her mother's friends who is going to be visiting the district. Her mother prattled on about it for a half an hour this morning, but Katniss didn't really pay attention to any of the details besides needing to meet his two o'clock train and that she is to invite him to join the family for dinner that evening. Katniss did notice the glint in her mother's eye.

Shaking her head and sighing, she walks toward the Hob to grab a quick bite. The Hob is the local outdoor market that sells farmer's produce, local crafts, and has several delicious food carts. She walks up Greasy Sae's, the best food cart in District 12, at least in Katniss' opinion.

"Good afternoon, Sae. What are you serving today?" Katniss inquires.

A wide smile spreads across the weather-beatened face of Sae, the owner of the establishment. Sae is a genius in creating flavor combinations using locally grown and hunted fare. There is always the standard boring burger that can be ordered or chicken noodle soup, but the best food is always the special of the day.

Sae responds, "How are you doing, girl? I'm surprised to see you out today. The special is a venison sandwich with blue cheese, onions, lettuce, tomato, and my special sauce on a crusty baguette."

"I'll definitely take that and a lemonade," Katniss orders. Sae's lemonade was the best. "I'm heading over to the train station to pick someone up for Mama."

"I'll get that right up for you. We don't want you to be late. I'm guessing it's a young man."

Katniss chuckles and nods in affirmation. It wasn't the first time a son of a friend has visited District 12.

As Katniss waits for her lunch order, Madge calls her name and hurries over.

"Katniss, I'm so glad we ran into each other. Thank you so much with your help with Posy the other day," Madge says as she gives her friend a hug. It had been three days since the accident.

"No thanks are necessary. Anyone would have done the same."

"That's not true and you know it. What you were able to do is special," gushes Madge. "Based on your mother's advice we sent Posy to the hospital in District 3 for more tests the next day. Your mother was concerned at how long it took her to wake up and how disoriented she was. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Head injuries and concussions can be tricky, but I'm sure she will be okay," assures Katniss.

Suddenly Katniss hears her order called. "Madge, I'm sorry to have to run. I need to pick up my order and head to the train station."

"No problem. Thanks again. We should have lunch this week. I'm finally over the morning sickness and now I think I could eat pretty much anything," Madge prattles on as Katniss gives her a quick hug goodbye.

"Sure. Let's have lunch on Friday."

Katniss grabs her sandwich and starts toward the train station. She peels the top of the wax paper off around the sandwich and takes a bite. Perfection. She really needs to convince Sae to give her the recipe for the secret sauce.

Upon arriving at the train station, she sees that she still has a few minutes remaining until the train arrives. Katniss finds a bench and devours the rest of her sandwich. She is glad to learn that Posy went to District 3 for additional tests, as the girl really had taken a hard knock to the head a few days ago. Katniss is still surprised over how Peeta supported her while dealing with the accident. Perhaps he isn't so indifferent after all. Maybe someday they can actually be friends. She'd like that.

Buried in her thoughts, Katniss looks up when she realizes that the station has filled with arriving passengers. She stands and begins looking around. Her query is supposed to be a tall, blond man. Like that won't be difficult to find considering that half the district tends to be very blond. Katniss chuckles to herself. Suddenly she spots a man who is quite tall, standing over six feet, blond, and looking around confused.

She walks up to him. "Hello, are you Cato?"

"Yes, I am. You must be Miss Everdeen, Violet's oldest daughter."

"Please call me Katniss. How was your trip?"

"A little rough. There was a rambunctious toddler running all over the train car. But I have to say that the trip was worth it for the view in District 12."

Katniss would have liked to roll her eyes on that line as she caught Cato checking her out. But that would have been rude. He's a smooth talker. However, he did say rambunctious rather than screaming toddler, so she has to give him credit for that.

Katniss arches her brow at him, "Well I hope you enjoy your visit here. Mama asked that I show you to the inn. Are you ready?"

Cato chuckled, "Lead the way, milady."

Shaking her head, and giving a corresponding chuckle. "So what brings to you to my district?" She asks as she leads them out of the station back toward the inn near the town square.

"Well, I'm an art dealer and I hear that a lot is starting to happen in District 12 in regards to art. My mother has been filling my ear about it for a couple months."

"Really?" Katniss questions with skepticism.

"Okay, my mother has been filling my ear because she talked to your mother. I do smell a whiff of motherly matchmaking going on. I figured, why not? The worse that happens is that I get some work done." Cato flashes a smile and shrugs his shoulders.

"Wow, an honest answer. You may not be as bad as the other ones," Katniss smirked at him. "Well here we are at the inn. My mother is hoping you'll join us for dinner. Does six o'clock work for you?"

He nods. She provides their address. They say their goodbyes for the moment.

At ten minutes to six, Katniss is basting the roast quail and root vegetables that are in the oven. Her mother comes bustling into the kitchen.

"Katniss, you're not wearing that to dinner are you?"

Katniss closes the oven door and turns to her mother. She is wearing her standard lightweight cargo pants and heather grey, V-neck t-shirt. "There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"You should put on a summer dress."

"Well, he's going to be here any moment and I don't have time to change now. Besides, he already saw me in this earlier today. Only I was also wearing my boots," Katniss responds before turning to dress the salad of dandelion greens.

Violet sighs at her daughter's nonchalant manner and starts setting the table. Katniss looks over her shoulder and catches her mother muttering to herself as she puts out four place settings and lights candles. In the last couple of months, Violet Everdeen has finally managed to gain control over the consuming grief and depression she has suffered from. Katniss turns back to preparing the salad, shaking her head. Now Violet wants to be a mother to Katniss. She no longer needs one, but she appreciates the effort.

Promptly at six, there was a knock at the door.

"Mama, please get the door. I need to pull the quail out to rest."

Katniss heard her mother walk toward their front hall, open the door, and greet Cato.

"Welcome, Cato. I've heard so much about you from your mother."

"None of it good, I bet."

"Oh, shush. You know your mother is proud of you," Violet admonished.

"These are for you."

"How lovely," Katniss heard her mother twitter. "Let's go to the kitchen and put these in some water. Katniss is just finishing up dinner."

Cato and her mother walk into the kitchen.

"Look at what Cato brought me? Aren't they lovely?"

"Those irises really are pretty," answers Katniss as she hands her mother a vase out of the cupboard. She greets Cato, "How are you? Did you get settled?"

"Yes, the inn is very nice."

"Well dinner is about ready. Have a seat. Mama, can you go get Prim? She's upstairs."

Violet left the room.

"Nice job bringing my mother flowers. No one gives her flowers anymore," Katniss says.

He shrugs. "I figured your mother would enjoy them and you don't strike me as the flower type."

"You are right there. But I do like to see Mama, happy," she gives him a quick smile. "What would you like to drink? Ale, wine, water?"

"Ale, thank you."

Prim and Violet enter the kitchen. Everyone but Katniss sits down at the table. Katniss sets the food on trivets before joining them. Prim chatters nonstop at Cato, introducing herself and peppering him with questions about District 2. Cato politely responds to each and every question asked, occasionally sharing funny stories. Katniss and her mother smile indulgently, interjecting here and there throughout dinner, as they both know that Prim caught the travel bug when they went to District 10 four years ago, not that she has had the opportunity to travel since.

Soon Katniss and Prim clear the table, and bring out strawberry-rhubarb pie for dessert with vanilla bean ice cream. At that point, the conversation turned to Cato's career.

"Cato, your mother tells me you are an up and coming art dealer in District 2 and the Capitol," Violet asks.

"I'm working on it. I have several high profile clients like Plutarch Heavensbee. Right now, I work independently, which means I work closely with certain clients in finding key acquisitions. Someday, I'd also like to open a few galleries to showcase work and hold auctions."

Katniss' mother coos at him in approval. She believes her mother is laying on a little thick, so she interrupts, "You mentioned that you were interested in learning more about District 12's burgeoning art scene?"

"Yes. I've heard about the new art colony. I'd love to see it," he answers.

"Right now it's under construction," Katniss responds.

"Now Katniss, I'm sure you could still take him to it and show him around. It is on our property," Violet insists.

Katniss glances at her mother and decides there is no point in explaining the nuances of landlord-tenant law. The fact is that she can't just come and go as she pleases. However, she is also sure that Annie and Finnick really wouldn't mind.

"Well, it is a beautiful walk. When would you like to see it?" Katniss asks.

"How about tomorrow? Are you free?"

Katniss had been hoping to get a little hunting in tomorrow and perhaps some gardening at her cabin. Oh well. "Sure, that will work."

Not long after, Cato says goodnight and heads back to the inn. It doesn't even take two seconds after the front door shuts before both her mother and Prim are on her.

Prim says, "Oh, he likes you!"

"He wants to see you again tomorrow. That is a good sign!"

"Prim, Mama. Stop! I just met him. He seems nice enough, but don't start planning things."

Katniss does think he is nice, and polite, and perhaps a bit boring, but then again they just met. He was quite smooth in how he handled her mother and sister. There is no harm in getting to know him better, though she couldn't imagine it going very far. She needs to let someone else go first. Then again, maybe it is time to do just that.

The following afternoon Katniss takes Cato to the art colony at the lake. During the walk to the property, Katniss discusses life in District 12 and Cato tells her funny stories about different characters he'd met in the Capitol. Katniss snorts with laughter during a tale about Plutarch Heavensbee's assistant Effie Trinket and her outlandish costumes. Cato explains that Effie is considered fashion forward but forward of what, as no one from the districts will ever completely understand Capitol fashion.

They pause to take in the view as they get to the edge of the property by the lake.

"It really is beautiful here," Cato murmurs as he scans the landscape with a critical eye.

"It's my favorite spot. I have a cabin not far from here that I retain for my own use."

"I'd like to see it."

Katniss smiles at him in response but doesn't issue an invitation. They begin walking around the lake toward where the main construction is occurring.

"If it's your favorite spot, I'm surprised you're leasing it."

"Oh, it's allowing us to send Prim to medical college," Katniss responds, surprised at herself for sharing that information so freely.

"That's right she leaves soon; doesn't she?"

"Yes. I'll miss her, but I'm so proud. It's been her dream." After a pause, Katniss continues, "If I had to lease the land, I'm glad to lease it to the Odairs. We designed the architecture of the colony to blend in with the natural environment when finished. If this place can let artists create then I'm happy to have them here."

"You sound like you have a vested interest in the colony?"

Katniss looks out across the property before saying, "I guess I do. The Odairs have been very welcoming in gaining my opinion. We all hope this venture will continue for the long haul." She quiets for a moment and looks at Cato before adding, "It will provide opportunities to people here that weren't here before."

She points out areas of the property and explains the planned development. Workers are busy clearing brush in some areas, and preparing to pour foundation for a few of the new buildings in other areas.

"Oh, look! Annie and Finnick Odair are actually here today." Katniss points to a group of people who are talking.

"I'd like to meet Annie Odair. I'm a great admirer of her work."

"Let me introduce you."

They walk toward the group. At one point Finnick sees them and waves them over. Annie gives Katniss a hug.

"Annie, Finnick, this is Cato Marshall, the son of my mother's friend. He's actually an art dealer."

Finnick and Annie shake Cato's hand. Cato flatters Annie regarding his love of her work. Katniss personally feels he is coming on a bit strong. The three of them talk about art quite a bit, and Katniss zones out for a moment, coming into focus again when Cato mentions hoping to meet the other artist-in-residence, Peeta.

"Oh, he just left town. He'll be sorry to have missed meeting you," Annie replies.

"He left?" asks Katniss.

"Yes. The day before yesterday he left with Beetee who was going back to District 3," offers Finnick.

"I wonder if he's going to stop in and see Posy. They seemed to have hit it off really well," observes Annie.

"Don't you think she's a little young?" Finnick says.

"Age doesn't matter, and she is sweet and smart. She'll just improve as she gets older," Annie rebuts.

"There is my wife. She sees the good in everyone and wants everyone to be paired up and as happy as we are." Finnick kisses Annie's temple.

Through this entire exchange, Katniss smiles a tight smile and laughs when it was appropriate but she feels an ache over her heart.

Finnick and Annie share more of their plans for the art colony. Cato discusses some of the contacts he has in the Capitol. They agree to meet for lunch in the next week.

Afterward, Katniss walks Cato back to the inn. As they make small talk, she realizes that perhaps Cato is what he seems. A nice man who can help her friends through his connections. Perhaps she should consider giving him a chance. Maybe it is time to let Peeta go.

**A/N: Good news! Real life has finally decided to calm down so updates will be more frequent. In fact I'm sending my revised draft of Ch. 5 to my beta today! So look for it in the coming week. I've actually decided to focus on this fic until it's complete. I have seven chapters planned, so all things going well it should be complete in the next few weeks.**

**If you are interested I have two other WIPs _Unto Dust_, an historical AU taking place during the dust bowl, and _A Dense Mask_, based off the fairy tale Cap O'Rushes. Once _For the Best_ is complete I plan to focus on both of these fics.**

**Thank you to pookieh for pre-reading and victorianoir for being an awesome beta.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Misunderstandings

CHAPTER 5 - MISUNDERSTANDINGS

_**Five Years Ago**_

_Katniss stares across the lunchroom at the table where she normally eats lunch with Peeta. Sitting next to him in her spot is Delly Cartwright. Katniss knows that they've been friends since they were toddlers. However, Delly seems to be hanging around a lot more recently. _

_She walks to the table taking the seat across from Peeta and tries not to let it bother her. _

"_Hello, Katniss!" Delly sunnily greets her. _

"_Hi, Delly."_

_Delly looks at Peeta as she says, "Peeta and I were just discussing the great project we get to work on together for our third period literature class." She then pats Peeta's forearm as she adds, "It's going to be so much fun," emphasizing the last word with a wink. Katniss resists rolling her eyes._

_Peeta shrugs, "It looks interesting. How's your day going Katniss?"_

"_School is school. I'd rather be out hunting or playing in my garden. We had a pop quiz in third period history so watch out. You may get hit with it after lunch," she responds as she unwraps a couple of roast squirrels from her lunch box. She hands one to Peeta. It's his favorite, and it's really not bad cold, especially when seasoned._

"_Thanks. Good to know. At least we only have a few more weeks of this," Peeta says._

_Delly jumps in, "How great is it that in a few weeks we get to be seniors?"_

_Katniss and Peeta both nod in agreement. Peeta hands Katniss one of the cookies he brought._

_Delly just keeps going, "So you're going to the end of year dance right?"_

_Katniss sees Peeta glance at her before saying, "Maybe."_

"_I'm sure there is a girl who would love for you to invite her." Delly bats her eyelashes at Peeta. "What about you, Katniss?" Delly and Peeta both look at her._

"_I really hadn't thought about it," she replies and is puzzled when Peeta's smile seems to fall a bit._

"_Well, I'm sure someone will ask you. You still have two more weeks," assures Delly as she gives her a sympathetic look. The girl really is getting on Katniss' last nerve._

_Soon the lunch period ends. As they are walking out of the cafeteria, Katniss turns to Peeta, "Since tomorrow is Saturday I'm going to spend the day at the lake. Would you like to join me after you get off work? We could do some fishing."_

"_I can't tomorrow. Delly and I have to work on our final project."_

_Delly grabs Peeta's arm and says, "Peeta, we need to hurry. We are going to be late to history." _

_Tossing a "Bye, Katniss," over her shoulder, Delly smirks as they begin walking away._

_Katniss shuffles to class. She knows that Delly likes Peeta. What she doesn't know is whether he feels the same. He has been one of her best friends for six years. Neither of them has really dated anyone, and they don't really discuss it. If he does like Delly she wants to feel happy for him, but deep down she knows she cannot. About a year ago, Katniss realized that her feelings for him were changing. She loves him, but she is afraid that if he knows then their friendship will change._

_After school, Katniss and Peeta meet up to walk to the bakery where she usually waits until her sister gets out of school. _

"_I'm sorry I can't go fishing tomorrow."_

"_It's fine."_

"_It's just that it's our final project. Delly and I really need to get it going. You know I hate to procrastinate…unlike someone I know," teases Peeta._

"_Peeta, I told you it's fine."_

_Peeta brow lowers over the sharpness in her voice. They walk the rest of the way to the bakery in silence._

_Upon entering, they greet his father and brother, Rye. Katniss takes a seat in a booth and pulls out her math homework. Peeta joins her after grabbing a couple sweet teas and cheese buns. _

_They had been working on homework quietly for a while when Katniss asks, "So do you think you are going to ask Delly to the dance?"_

_Peeta looks up from the trigonometry problem he is working on. "I hadn't really thought about it. Do you think I should?"_

_Working hard to keep her face blank, "If you like her you should." She then ducks her head not wanting to see his reaction. She tries to focus again on her homework. She can feel his eyes on her. She glances up at him and he is wearing a puzzled expression. Peeta lets out a breath and goes back to the problem he is working on._

_The door opens to the bakery and Prim enters. Katniss packs up her schoolbooks and says goodbye._

_The next day Katniss is sitting cross-legged on the dock at the lake with a fishing pole and a book enjoying the cool breeze. It had been a nice afternoon so far. She tended her garden by the cabin, clearing out the weeds and replanting herbs that had died over the winter from the cold. Now she is feeling lazy. She is still disappointed that Peeta couldn't join her. She really wishes she had been brave enough to see his reaction to her suggesting he ask Delly to the dance. She is a coward._

_She had been fishing for a couple hours, and the fish weren't biting. Perhaps it was time to change up baits again. There were worse ways to spend a day. Katniss looks up from her book startled when she hears footsteps on the dock._

_Peeta walks toward her and sits down next to her. He unties the double knots in his shoes, removes them along with his socks. He rolls up his pant legs before letting his feet dangle off the dock. _

_She bemoans, "Now I definitely won't get any fish." _

"_Based on that empty bucket, I'd say you weren't having much luck anyway."_

_Katniss reels in her fishing line, removes the bait, and puts the pole to the side. "I thought you and Delly had your project."_

"_We did, but it didn't take long. We decided a divide and conquer approach was best."_

_He looks across the lake. "Katniss?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Peeta turns to her and asks, "Do you really think that I should ask Delly to the dance?"_

_Katniss looks at her lap and begins fiddling with the drawstring of her cargo shorts. She says, "If you like Delly, you should ask her."_

"_What if Delly isn't the girl I like?"_

_Katniss blows out a breath and looks across the lake. "Then ask the girl you like?"_

"_Will you go to the dance with me?"_

_Katniss turns to him. "Peeta, you don't have to ask me just because I don't have a date. I don't want you to feel obligated to ask because I'm your best friend."_

_Peeta reaches out to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. "Katniss, will you go to the dance with me?"_

_Katniss looks at him, her heart in her throat. She is stunned silent._

"_I've wanted to ask you for a while. But I wasn't sure how you felt. Lately, I've been a bit more hopeful."_

_He leans forward and brushes his lips against hers lightly once, twice. He begins to pull back when Katniss reaches up, touches his cheek, and presses her lips once more to his. She feels his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opens her mouth. His tongue teases hers. Peeta pulls away and looks into her eyes. They both catch their breaths._

"_Will you go to the dance with me?"_

"_Yes," She answers. She begins kissing him again. They spend the rest of the afternoon lying on a blanket at the end of the dock, kissing and soaking up the sun. _

_Katniss asks, "So when did you decide you wanted to take me to the dance?"_

"_Six years ago."_

_Katniss playfully hits him, and he laughs._

"_Honestly, I've had a crush on you for forever. I've always loved you as my best friend. About a year ago, I realized it became something different, something more. I hope this doesn't freak you out but after that last kiss I have to be honest." Peeta takes a deep breath before rushing, "Katniss Everdeen, I'm in love with you."_

_Katniss leans over him and brushes his lips with a light kiss before whispering, "I love you, too."_

**Present Day **

Katniss could not believe how quickly the weeks passed. In two short weeks, her baby sister would be leaving for school. Between helping Annie and Finnick with the art colony and the nearly constant presence of Cato, her time has been occupied. Except for a few brief trips back to District 2 and the Capitol, Cato has chosen to summer in District 12. They have been seeing each other as friends for the past six weeks, but she can tell that he wants to take it to the next level. It hasn't helped that both her mother and Prim are playing matchmakers. They just want her to be happy. Unfortunately, she is unsure if Cato can do that. Peeta has yet to return.

Katniss is wandering the hob looking for the perfect table centerpieces for Prim's going away party. What originally was only going to be an intimate dinner with close family and friends has grown and is now going to be held in Mayor Undersee's home. This is thanks to Madge, who bailed her out when she realized that the small party Katniss had planned seemed to grow exponentially.

She is wandering around the various flower stalls, looking for the perfect bloom when she gets temporarily stuck behind a group of girls that she recognizes from Prim's class. As she waits for them to move along, she can't help but overhear the conversation.

"Posy and her mom are coming home soon, either this week or next."

This is not news to Katniss. She'd talked to Gale. The doctors deemed that Posy had a very hard head that would quickly recover, but she and her mother chose to stay in District 3 for a bit of vacation.

Another girl chimes in, "I did hear that and something else as well. But I really shouldn't tell you. Posy wants to tell people when she gets back."

After several promises that they all can keep a secret and a little begging, the girl shares the news.

"Posy got engaged!"

"To who?"

"I don't know. Some older guy."

Katniss' heart drops. Rather than waiting for the girls to move along, she turns around and quickly exits the Hob.

She doesn't remember how she gets there, but Katniss finds herself standing at the end of the dock on the lake. She sits down and removes her boots and socks, before dangling her toes in the water. Staring across the lake, silent tears stream down her face. She must have sat there for at least an hour. Once the tears stop running, she puts back on her shoes and socks. She stands up and brushes off her pants. As she heads back home, she makes a decision. It's time to move on.

That night as Katniss sits across from Cato while enjoying a meal at Café on the Square, she decides that it is time to give Cato a real chance. He has turned into a good friend this summer. Perhaps they can be something more.

Cato has just returned from a brief trip to the Capitol and is telling her about how it went. "I had a lunch meeting with Plutarch Heavensbee. It turns out he wants to commission several very special pieces," he says between bites of pork roast.

"Really?" Katniss prompts before taking a bite of her own pork, after dipping a forkful into apricot chutney. Delicious.

"Yes. He wants to do a series that involves clocks by multiple artists. When I heard this, I thought this is perfect." Cato takes another bite before continuing, "He should meet with the Odairs and Peeta Mellark, if he ever decides to return. Isn't he supposed to be an artist-in-residence? I've yet to see him."

Katniss' breath catches and she wills herself back to her present conversation.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," she assures.

"Anyway, I suggested Plutarch come out here, and now he's coming later this week!"

"Wow. That's great. When is he going to be here?"

"Friday."

"That's the day of my sister's party."

"Yes, I know. I invited him. I didn't think you'd mind."

"It's fine," she says, but her smile tightened a bit. It's a good thing the party is now at the mayor's home. People will be very excited to meet Plutarch Heavensbee, but that night is supposed to be Prim's night. Katniss honestly doesn't understand people's fascination with him. He is just another businessman. A rich businessman, true. Somehow, over the years he gained celebrity status. He always struck her as being a bit of a blowhard.

"I'm glad you are okay with this. Do you know how good this could be for the art colony? It will bring a lot of attention once the commissions are complete. Any artist who chooses to visit and have work associated with the colony will benefit."

Cato continues about other aspects of his trip. Katniss nods and gives polite affirmations where needed. She watches Cato talk and reflects on how excited he is over his work. He does seem like a good person. He has gone out of the way to help create an opportunity that will help her friends and community. When his side of the conversation lulls, she reaches across their small table and touches his arm, a first, which she hopes he understands to mean she's willing to take the next step to move beyond friendship.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate all you have done for my friends? You didn't need to do that."

A wide smile grows across his face. "It's just good business. Plus they are _your_ friends."

After dinner, Cato and Katniss walk taking the long way back to her home. The night is beautiful with stars dotting the skies and a refreshing breeze blowing out the earlier August heat.

"So how did you get that nickname Gale Hawthorne calls you…Catnip? From what I can tell, you have a love hate relationship with Prim's cat," he inquires.

"Oh you mean how Buttercup loves me only when the prospect of food is involved?" Katniss laughs. "Gale calls me Catnip because when he met me he misheard my name. It didn't help that a few weeks later a lynx started following me around when I was hunting, hoping for handouts. I actually liked that lynx, but it started scaring away game. So he became dinner one night."

Cato chuckles, "Katniss Everdeen, you can be a heartless woman."

"When it comes to making sure we have dinner. Yes," she laughs.

"Well you know that I enjoy hunting, fishing, and gardening. What do you do for fun?" Katniss inquires.

"I like to play a bit of soccer. My buddies and I also enjoy playing a good game of poker," Cato answers as they step up onto Katniss' front porch.

She turns to him and says, "A gambler, huh?"

"If I think the risk is worth it." He looks into her eyes and leans down as she tips her head up. His lips touch hers. She feels his tongue seeking entrance and she lets him in. Teeth click. Tongues touch. He grasps and sucks on her lower lip as she feels his hands move from her waist to cup her bottom. She suddenly pulls her head back.

"Too much to fast?" he asks.

Katniss nods. He steps away.

"It was worth the risk," he murmurs.

Cato winks before he begins stepping off the porch and she lets herself into the house, which is quiet. Prim must be out with Rory, and her mother has gone to bed. She sits down on the couch thinking about the evening. She wishes that she had felt a spark.

Katniss is busy for the rest of the week with helping her sister pack and preparing for the party. Before she knows it, Friday evening is here and the party is about to begin. She and Madge put the finishing touches on the centerpieces placed on tables throughout out the drawing room in the Mayor's mansion. Lighting the candles, which are floating in bowls with primroses. They look perfect. Katniss checks with the kitchen staff regarding the food and discovers all is ready.

The guests begin to arrive, friends and family from all over the district. Considering Prim's friendly personality and the assistance she has provided Violet over the years, there are many. They all want to wish her luck and ask for her. Prim and her mother must be running late. Katniss assures them that Prim should be there shortly and tries not to worry as to what is holding them up. Sure enough Prim, her mother, and Rory show up only thirty minutes late. Prim apologizes and explains that she was helping Delly manage her colicky baby.

Katniss watches her sister start to move around the room, taking a moment to talk to every guest she encounters. She suddenly feels a hand at her waist and a kiss on her temple. "Hello Cato. When did you get here?"

"I just arrived. I wanted to help Plutarch get settled in at the inn. He should be here shortly. You look beautiful." His eyes move up and down admiring her form. She is wearing a biased-cut, tea-length dress in soft yellow silk. Her hair is braided in an elaborate up-do, with a few face-framing tendrils.

"Thank you. I have to say you look quite handsome in your suit."

Cato stands by her side as they greet arriving guests. Most had arrived by the time Annie and Finnick enter the party. Katniss immediately thinks they may be the most striking couple in the room.

Annie gives Katniss a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Katniss this room is beautiful. Prim must be so happy to have this lovely party to say goodbye." The praise makes Katniss blush.

Finnick apologizes, "Sorry we're late. Peeta arrived this afternoon on the train. He actually should be here soon. Once he's had a chance to clean up."

"Oh, he must have been on the same train as Plutarch, who should be here any minute. I can't wait to introduce you. He is probably my favorite client."

"I better be your favorite client."

They all turn around and realize that Plutarch Heavensbee is speaking to them. He must have just walked in. The room falls momentarily silent before a louder buzz commences. Katniss hadn't exactly warned people about their _special _guest. Plutarch is a fairly large man with a stocky build. He is red-cheeked and wears what looks like a very bad toupee. Katniss wonders why he can't afford something better. He is dressed in typical Capitol fashion, a little over the top.

Cato and Plutarch embrace in a backslapping hug.

"Plutarch let me introduce you to my friends. This is Annie and Finnick Odair. They are starting the art colony I mentioned to you last week."

Plutarch greets and shakes hand with the Odairs.

Cato possessively wraps his arm around her waist before saying, "And this is Katniss Everdeen. She is special. She owns the land where the art colony is being built."

Katniss shakes Plutarch's hand. Cato keeps his hand at her waist. She is unsure how she feels about that.

Plutarch turns to Annie and says, "Did Cato mention the pieces I'm looking to commission?"

"Yes, we did speak briefly earlier this week. He mentioned that you wanted a selection of pieces based on a clock," responds Annie.

"Yes, yes. Actually, I was able to discuss it a bit with the other artist-in-residence of your little colony, Peeta Mellark, on the train."

"Really, what did he say?" Finnick asks.

"I said that it seemed like a very interesting idea and that we should also get Beetee involved." Peeta interrupts.

Everyone takes a moment to greet Peeta.

Katniss introduces Cato, "Peeta, this is Cato Marshall. He's an art dealer and the son of my mother's friend."

They shake hands and Cato moves again to put his hand possessively on Katniss' waist. She is no longer unsure as to how she feels about it. They had just started dating, but it isn't worth the scene at the moment.

Cato, Peeta, and the Odairs start discussing the commission in a bit more detail. Katniss makes excuses saying that she needs to check on the food. She really needs some breathing room.

After dutifully checking the buffet, she slowly wonders to the balcony, talking to people here and there. Once out on the balcony she sees only one person, also getting a bit of fresh air.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

She walks over and gives Haymitch a hug.

"Enjoying the party, old man?"

"Maysilee would have loved it," he replies.

They both smile remembering how much Maysilee loved parties. She passed on a year ago.

"So what's going on with this Cato kid?"

"He's not exactly a kid, Haymitch."

"Okay, man."

"We're friends. This week we started to officially date. Not much more to say than that."

"He's seems rather possessive in there."

Katniss agrees, "I know. We're going to have to talk about that."

"This is the first guy you've dated in a while."

She gives him a sad, little smile. "It's time for me to move forward. One way or the other."

Haymitch looks at her and she can tell he is thinking, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he sips his bourbon.

"Cato has been a good friend this summer. He's helping my friends, Annie and Finnick. He has good connections," says Katniss.

"Sweetheart, I sense a but."

She is silent for a moment before admitting, "There just isn't that much of a spark, if there is one at all. Either it will work or it won't. But I'm moving forward."

Haymitch scrutinizes her as if he is trying to figure out a puzzle. It's a bit disconcerting.

"Well I better get back to the party," she murmurs.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come by my place in the next few days? I could use some company."

Haymitch leans over, and she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, before whispering, "Thanks for listening."

Katniss walks back into the drawing room. She meanders around the room and visits with guests. Luckily, Cato is distracted introducing Plutarch to people. She finally catches up with her sister.

"Prim, how do you like your party?"

"It's wonderful. Thank you for doing this." Prim gives Katniss a tight hug.

"It's going to be so strange to have you so far away. I only have my baby sister with me for a few more days."

"It's only for a few years then I'll be back here as a doctor. I promise."

"How is Rory taking everything?"

"He's been a bit mopey, but we'll write. I think he's planning to convince his mother to let him move out there. He's hoping her extended stay in District 3 will help his case. By the way, what is going on with Cato? It looks like things are progressing nicely."

"Prim, we just started dating," admonishes Katniss.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I'm working on it." Katniss smiles at her sister.

"Peeta!" Prim greets.

Katniss hadn't realized he was right behind her. She wonders for how long and what he heard.

Peeta gives Prim a hug and offers her good luck and congratulations.

"It's hard to believe you are all grown up? I remember you being a little girl who would always make a side trip to look at the cakes in the bakery window."

"Those cakes were beautiful. I loved them. I also loved the cookies you'd usually slip me."

"Well, you are going to take District 3 by storm. I'm so happy for you."

Prim blushes. Someone else calls her name and she moves away to speak with them leaving Katniss with Peeta.

"Where's Posy?" asks Katniss.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" he responds.

"I figured she would have returned with you from District 3?"

"I came from the Capitol."

"Oh, so when is she returning from District 3."

"Probably next week. I assume her mother and she will travel with Beetee. He mentioned he was coming out next Wednesday."

"Oh, they are traveling with Beetee?"

"Yes, surprises of surprises they are getting married. Don't tell anyone yet. They want to tell people."

"But I thought," Katniss stumbles a moment, "I thought…you and she…"

"No. Not at all," he answers with a slight shake of his head.

"Oh." Katniss starts to feel warmth begin to bloom over her heart.

"Well I really should go."

"Oh, you are leaving. Can't you stay?" she quietly requests.

"I'm a bit travel worn. I just came by to say congratulations to Prim. By the way, you look beautiful tonight. It's as if you are wearing candlelight."

"Thank you for coming. It was good to see you, Peeta. I'm glad you are home."

As Katniss watches Peeta exit the party, she suddenly realizes that she is smiling.

**A/N: Chapters 6 & 7 (the last two) have already been drafted and are in the revision process and should be posted over the next couple of weeks.**

**If you are interested, I have two other WIPs Unto Dust, an historical AU taking place during the dust bowl and A Dense Mask, based off the fairy tale Cap O'Rushes. Once For the Best is complete, I plan to focus on both of these fics.**

**Thank you to pookieh for pre-reading and victorianoir for being an awesome beta.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Clarity

CHAPTER 6 - CLARITY

_**Four Years Ago**_

_Katniss is picking up fresh herbs and produce at a stall in the Hob when she hears someone call her name._

"_Hey, Katniss!"_

_She looks over her shoulder and sees Rye Mellark. She waves. Turning back around she pays the vendor for the broccoli rabe, sorrel, and tarragon she is purchasing. _

_As she leaves the stall, Rye catches up with her. She gives him a hug._

"_Can we take a walk?" he asks._

_She nods._

_Once they are some distance from the crowds around the Hob, she turns to Rye, "What's going on?"_

"_I talked to Peeta."_

_Katniss bites her bottom lip, gives him a small smile before saying, "You know; don't you?"_

"_Yes. He told me he proposed. He came home excited and had to tell someone. I know you plan on telling our folks together over dinner soon."_

_Katniss gauges his expression. He is not as happy for them as she had hoped he'd be. They arrive at the town square and sit down on one of the benches._

_Rye looks down as he digs the toe of his boot into the ground. "Have you both have really thought this through?"_

_At that question, she feels anger. "Have you talked to your brother?" she responds sharply. _

_Rye blows out a breath. "He won't listen to me about this. I'm hoping you will," he says in a quiet steady voice. "Katniss, Peeta is so talented. He could be a great artist."_

"_I know that."_

"_If he marries you, he'll have to stay here."_

_She glances at him. It's so similar to what Haymitch has already said to her._

_Rye continues, "He can't support a family at the bakery. He'd have to take another job, and the only place hiring right now is the mines."_

_She shudders at the thought of Peeta entering the mines, the place where her father died alone in the dark. "He can find something else. We can sell his art to supplement the bakery," Katniss argues._

_Frustrated, Rye rebuts, "Where? At a stall in the Hob? District 12 isn't really known for its art scene. Not many galleries opening here."_

"_I can work, too."_

"_Did you know that a friend of Pop's has offered to help Peeta if he goes to the Capitol? Peeta could take classes. He could meet other artists."_

_Katniss begins picking at her nails. "No, Peeta didn't tell me."_

"_He wouldn't. He doesn't want to leave you." They are both silent for a few minutes. Rye says with quiet resolve, "He has a lot of potential, and he could be very successful. Maybe even influential with his art. Being an artist is his dream."_

"_I know it is."_

"_You don't want to hold him back from that do you?"_

"_No."_

"_Marrying you now would do exactly that."_

_Katniss looks at Rye and knows that he is just trying to look out for his little brother. She feels numb. Biting her lips between her teeth, she nods at him. "I will think about it."_

_Rye studies her face with sad eyes. She gets up. Carefully picks up her groceries and walks back home. _

**Present Day **

Katniss knocks on the door of the mayor's mansion and waits. Last night at the party, Madge informed her that her cousin Lavinia had arrived from District 2 on yesterday's train. Lavinia had moved away to the Capitol when she was eight years old, but Katniss had maintained a friendship with her over the years through letters. When she found out Lavinia was here, she asked Madge why she didn't join them at the party. Madge explained that Lavinia was feeling poorly from the travel. Lavinia also asked Madge to invite Katniss to drop by Saturday afternoon.

No one answers. She knocks again. A moment later the door flies open. She hasn't seen her friend in fourteen years but she would recognize her anywhere. Her bright red hair has turn into a more distinguished auburn but her riotous curls are just as unruly.

"Oh, Katniss. It is so good to see you!" Lavinia says as she hugs her.

"Vin, you haven't changed a bit," Katniss laughs. Her friend is as effervescent as she was a child.

"Come in! I'm sorry it took so long. My aunt and uncle gave the staff the afternoon off, since they worked late for the party. I'm actually the only one here. I was in the kitchen when you knocked."

They walk into a small sitting room. Before Katniss has a chance to say a word, Lavinia says, "Have a seat and I'm going to go run back and get something from the kitchen. What would you like to drink? Tea? Something else?"

Katniss chuckles, "Tea would be fine, don't put yourself out for me."

Lavinia returns a moment later with a tray holding a teapot, cups, milk, sugar, and cookies.

The two friends visit and catch up on each other's lives. Katniss shares her pride in Prim. Lavinia complains about her job as a personal assistant.

"Vin, you really should have come down to the party last night. When I found out you were here…," admonishes Katniss.

Lavinia's face turns serious. Katniss can tell she is trying to gather her thoughts as Lavinia carefully pours herself another cup of tea, adds two sugar cubes, and stirs in the milk. After Lavinia takes a sip, she carefully places the teacup on the side table next to her. She looks Katniss straight in the eye. "I actually came down for a minute. I had planned to seek you out."

"Why did you leave?"

"I saw the man standing beside you when you were greeting arriving guests."

Katniss takes another sip of her tea and waits for her friend to continue.

"When I saw Cato Marshall with his arm at your waist, I faked a dizzy spell and told Madge I wasn't feeling well. I requested that she ask you to come by today." Lavinia takes a bite of her shortbread cookie.

None of this is news to Katniss. She snorts, "Vin, you are the least likely person I know to have a dizzy spell. So what should I know about Cato?"

"Yah…I don't think Madge bought it either, but she didn't push it," she shrugs. Lavinia purses her lips and squints her eyes before asking, "What is your relationship with Cato?"

Katniss is starting to feel impatient. She says, "I met him this summer. We've became friends and now we've gone on a few dates. Quit stalling. What should I know about Cato?"

In a rush, Lavinia says, "My boss, Clove Masters, is Cato's girlfriend back in District 2."

Katniss sighs. "Great. Well it's a good thing I'd already decided things weren't going to work out."

"There's more. I overheard them talking two weeks ago over video conference call. It's funny. People like them have no respect for assistants. They expect you to serve their coffee but they don't acknowledge that we are people. They think we are without voice."

Katniss sighs, "Vin, what did you hear?"

"Cato was discussing his grand ambitions." Lavinia rolls her eyes. "I guess he wants to open some galleries and perhaps an auction house, but he's hit a snag. He lost his savings gambling at cards." She takes another sip of tea. "I heard them hatching a plan. He talked about how he met a girl through his mother. That girl owned property that surrounded a lake in District 12 where they were building an artist colony. Suddenly, I remembered your last letter, and I knew he was talking about you. He and Clove decided that he needed to marry you and acquire that land. You needed to be warned. I waited a day for when Clove was distracted with other mundane projects and asked for a week off. Now I'm here."

Katniss blinked at Lavinia, struck silent at the story. Something in her knew that he was too good to be true. Always helpful. Always saying the right thing. Katniss takes a deep breath through her nose. "Humph. At least I'd already decided it wasn't going to work. Now I won't feel bad about ending it." She gives Lavinia a half-smile. "No spark." Katniss reaches across the table and grasps her friend's hand, "Thank you for telling me. You dropped everything and came here. I appreciate it. I did need to know this information. It tells me about his character. I can warn my friends to be careful. He has good connections in the art community, which we don't want to ignore, but now we know that we should not trust him."

The women spend the rest of the afternoon catching up before Katniss explains that she has to go. She is to have dinner with her mother and Prim at home, and Cato is supposed to attend. They share a pained smile and make plans for Katniss to come over again before Lavinia heads back to District 2. Lavinia is planning to keep a low profile while visiting her family. As much as Lavinia complains about Clove, she is not ready to look for another job.

When Katniss arrives home, she sees that Cato is already visiting with her mother and sister as they set the table for dinner.

"Katniss, you are just in time. I just pulled the roast out of the oven," greets her mother as she walks in the door.

Cato walks up to her and attempts to give her a quick kiss on the lips but she turns her head just in time so he hits her cheek. She gives him a breathy, "Hello," before turning around to remove her coat. He tries to assist her, but she shrugs him off. Cato looks at her puzzled as they join Prim and Violet at the dinner table.

As they eat dinner, they discuss last night's party and the status of Prim's packing. Prim talks about her conversation with to her new college roommate, a girl from District 7 that she had earlier today. Cato brings up Plutarch and extends an invitation to a little party that Plutarch is hosting Thursday evening at the inn. Katniss doesn't say much during the meal. Cato keeps looking at her with concern. She really must work on her poker face. She snorts to herself at her little joke. Cato catches it.

"What's so amusing?" he asks.

"Nothing important," she shrugs. She attempts to change the subject, "Mama I forgot to ask you how you are doing on your stock of herbal supplies?"

"Katniss, we'll discuss later. Cato doesn't care hear about our shopping list." Her mother shakes her head before turning to Cato, "Have you talked to your mother today?"

Katniss sits through the rest of the meal happy to let the conversation go on around her without contributing. After dinner, Cato gets up to leave and Katniss says that she'll walk him back to the inn.

"You don't need to do that," Cato insists.

"Yes, I do. I want to talk to you," responds Katniss as she puts on her leather jacket.

They walk out the door and down the steps of her porch. Cato keeps glancing at Katniss who is walking right beside him at a steady clip. When they are several houses away he says, "Katniss slow down." When she doesn't he grabs her hand and attempts to make her stop. She pulls her hand out of his grasp. It takes everything in her to resist wiping her hands on her pants in disgust.

Once they are some distance from her home and immediate neighbors, she does stop and turns to him. Katniss closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. After her conversation with Lavinia this afternoon she realized that the man she thought she was spending time with all summer was a façade. All through dinner she reflected on their every interaction. Everything he did and said she now sees was a possible manipulation. She does not really know this man. He may have a temper. He may be petty, especially if he is not getting what he wants. She needs to break things off in such a way that it doesn't harm her friends' business relationship. She still has every intention on warning Annie and Finnick to be careful, but he does have influence in the art community. She also doesn't want to hurt their mothers. They would be if people learn what he had planned. This will be tricky.

She takes a deep breath. Her words stumble as she says, "Cato, we need to stop seeing each other, romantically that is."

"But I thought things were going so well?"

"It's just not going to work out. I'd rather we just be friends," she says hoping he will let it go. Of course, the "friends" part is a fib, and he probably knows it.

"I don't understand. You can't do this."

"I don't care for you that way. I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"What do you mean? I know I felt something. Can't you feel this?" he says angrily as he grabs her and attempts to force a kiss on her. She feels his tongue along her tightly sealed lips. She shoves him off her.

Now she is angry. "Cato, we are through!"

"I've been patient. I spent over two months getting you to this point. I've worked too hard for this," he rants.

Katniss stares at him with cold eyes and says, "I know you have."

Cato is silent for a moment studying her. "How did you find out?"

She answers, "It's not important, but we are done. Don't worry; I'm not planning to tell anyone about your scheme. It would probably hurt your relationship with people like Plutarch. Right? He may be bit full of himself, but I think he's honest. That might hurt my friends. Meanwhile, I expect you to fulfill your promises that you've made to them. You may not be getting my land, but supporting the art colony is as you've said, 'Good business.' At least I hope that wasn't just a line. But if it was too darn bad." Katniss thought about throwing his mother at him too, but considering how pale he turned at the mention of Plutarch she figured she'd said enough. She hadn't planned to threaten him at all. If he had just accepted that it was over, she would have let things go. But he had to force that kiss and lose his temper.

Cato grumbles, "I'll fulfill my obligations. See you around." He turns and stomps away.

Katniss takes a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. Now that he is gone, she begins shaking. She ended it. It is the first step in going after her own happiness.

Several days later Katniss is on her way to the Hob to pick up a small going away gift for Prim, when she runs into Madge and Gale.

"Hello!" Katniss gives both of her friends a hug.

"How are you Catnip? Are you ready for this weekend?"

Katniss playfully slaps his arm. "Don't call me that. You know I hate it," she teases. "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be, which is not at all. But there are phones. Who knows? Maybe I'll finally get on a train and go visit. I'm actually on my way to pick up one last going away gift."

"Oh, what did you get her?" inquires Madge.

"I'm picking up some stationary from Bristel's brother. He makes beautiful paper. Prim will love it. Plus then she can't use the 'I was out of paper' excuse for not writing me." They all laugh.

"Do you have to pick it up right now?" asks Gale.

"No. Just before close today."

"Join us for lunch."

"Sure."

They walk over to Café on the Square. Gale asks for a table for six. The hosts seat them at a large table outside under the awning.

"Who else is joining us?"

Madge answers, "Oh, yes. Posy and Beetee arrived yesterday. They are coming along with Peeta."

Katniss feels a little thrill of anticipation at seeing Peeta. She hasn't seen him since the party. "Oh it will be good to congratulate Posy and Beetee."

"You know? Don't tell Posy. It's her big announcement," Gale advises.

Katniss nods, "I understand. Peeta let it slip at the party."

Madge says, "One of the reasons we are meeting for lunch today is to discuss the wedding. Peeta is Beetee's best man. I hope we don't bore you with too much wedding talk."

"Quiet about the wedding. They are approaching. Katniss remember let Posy tell you," orders Gale in a hushed voice.

Katniss and Madge roll their eyes at Gale.

Madge whispers to Katniss, "You'd think this was the first time we've had to keep a secret."

She winks back in response.

Wanting in on their joke Gale asks, "What?"

The arrival of the rest of their party at the table saves them from answering. Posy runs around hugging her brother, Madge, and Katniss.

"How are you Katniss?" inquires Peeta.

With a blush, Katniss looks down and before meeting his eyes. "I'm very good. How are you?"

He gives her a smile, "The same."

Everyone sits down at the table. After the server takes everyone's orders, Peeta says, "I swear, some things never change. Lunch at Café on the Square means Katniss orders a club sandwich and tomato soup."

"Hey, they make a really good club sandwich here," she defends.

Katniss looks across the table. She can tell that Posy is bursting to tell her news. "How was District 3, Posy?"

"It was wonderful. In fact, I brought something back?"

"Really? What was it?" asks Katniss setting her up. Everyone else at the table is trying to hide their grins, even Beetee. Knowing him, he probably realizes that she already knows.

Posy thrusts out her hand showing her ring, "A fiancé! I'm marrying Beetee."

"Congratulations!" Katniss gets up from her chair and circles the table to hug her friend. She then gives Beetee hug and jokes, "I hope you know what you are getting into? I've heard Hawthornes are handfuls."

Beetee blushes. "She's worth it. I'd never walk away from a second chance," he murmurs.

She whispers back, "Neither would I."

She sits back down. Discussion about the wedding commences. It is mostly Madge and Posy talking, but Gale and Katniss interrupt on occasion to offer suggestions and advice. Beetee and Peeta sit back and watch the show enjoying their lunch.

As they finish up eating and the wedding talk winds down, they begin discussing plans for the evening.

"Plutarch's party is this evening," suggests Madge.

Gale responds, "I'd rather go to the concert." On Thursday evenings all summer, there are concerts in the town square that feature local bands, and sometimes the high school orchestra. People bring blankets and picnic items.

"But it's Plutarch Heavensbee's party. Posy hasn't met him yet. Also, she will be able to meet Katniss' new beau," argues Madge.

Posy pipes up, "Oh, I'd like to meet Plutarch, but more importantly Cato. Madge has been telling me about him. Katniss fill me in. I need details."

Katniss shakes her head, "There's not much to fill you in on Posy."

"Now I don't believe that," Posy insists.

Everyone turns to her and she can feel Peeta's gaze. She deflects, "If I had to choose between the party and the concert. I'd choose the concert. Posy, I'm sure you'll get the chance to meet Plutarch. I know he wants to meet Beetee. You both should take him to dinner. Plus tonight your brother's favorite bluegrass band is playing."

The table begins discussing the merits of tonight's concert performers, except Peeta who is studying her with a heavy lidded gaze. She gives him a small smile and a shrug.

"Isn't that Cato walking down the street? We should invite him to join us for coffee." Gale suggests.

Katniss jumps, "No, please don't." Realizing how harsh she sounded, she continues in a calmer voice, "I'm sure he's on his way to an appointment." She sees that Peeta's brow has furrowed.

"He does seem like a busy guy, doesn't he? Always trying to ingratiate himself," Peeta says only loud enough for Katniss to hear since she is sitting next to him. She finds it interesting that Peeta seems to dislike him despite only meeting him last Friday at Prim's party. Peeta had always been good at reading people.

Madge says, "Oh, Katniss. I'm sure he can spare a couple minutes. He can meet Beetee and Posy."

Katniss sighs. She really hadn't wanted to get into this at lunch. "No, don't. We aren't seeing each other anymore."

Madge and Posy start telling her how sorry they are. "Stop. Please. I ended it." Katniss fiddles with her napkin. "It wasn't going to work. You don't need to feel bad for me. I certainly do not. Now let's get back to discussing what you are going to do tonight. If you decide to go to the concert, perhaps Prim and I will join you. That is if we can convince Mama to come along."

The table takes Katniss' cue and drops the subject. The conversation turns back to discussing that evening's plans. Peeta keeps glancing back at her and she can swear he now wears a bit of a smile as he watches her. After much discussion, the group agrees upon going to the concert. Katniss agrees to try to join them as they depart the café.

Katniss decides to visit Haymitch after picking up her stationary order. She did promise him last Saturday she'd drop by. He answers the door on the third knock. "It took you long enough, sweetheart," he greets and gives her a hug.

They walk into the living room. "Would you like something to drink?" he asks.

"Water will be fine."

Haymitch comes back in a minute with a glass of water for her and bourbon for him.

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Not today," he answers.

He must be missing Maysilee. Since she died, he has begun drinking a bit more. It worries her sometimes. But his geese are still alive, so it must under control.

He asks about her day so far. She tells him about lunch and the Hob. She eventually shares with him that she has ended it with Cato.

"Over already?" Haymitch questions.

"My feelings weren't there."

Haymitch finishes off his bourbon and pours himself another.

"Breaking another heart." He gives a sad chuckle. Katniss starts to feel her anger rise when he continues, "We, men, love our women long after they have chosen to move on."

Katniss' anger immediately dissipates when she sees Haymitch staring at Maysilee's portrait.

"I didn't break his heart. He wasn't really interested in me either. I would argue with you that you are wrong as to who loves longest."

"Really, Sweetheart. I'd say it's man's nature to love longer than woman. Our love is like our bodies. We are physically stronger than women and that physical strength lends itself to our feelings. We love strongest."

Katniss gives him a smile. Haymitch loves a bit of debate. "I concur that what you say is true, men are stronger, perhaps they love stronger. However, I would argue that women by nature of their bodies are more nurturing, more tender and we love that way. Also if we continue to this discussion of comparing the ability to love to our physicality, overall women outlive their men and that love does not die with their husband's death." The instant the last words were out of her mouth Katniss regrets them.

"I can argue the same is true with men," he murmurs.

Katniss reaches out and briefly clutches Haymitch's hand in apology. They sit for a moment considering their arguments.

She then says with resolve, "Perhaps there is no winning this argument, but what I will say based on my own personal experience is that women will love longest even when hope is gone."

Haymitch nods at her, studying her expression. "Perhaps you are right, but I imagine there are men who feel the same as you. Sweetheart, I asked you to come by because I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Haymitch?"

"What do you want, sweetheart?"

She side-eyes him. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want? Do you ask yourself that?"

She smiles, looks away and then directly at him. "Lately? All the time."

"Do you remember that conversation we had right after you and the baker's kid got engaged?"

"I really can't forget that conversation," she murmurs.

"I actually think I bungled that," he admits. Katniss looks at him sharply. "I know that our conversation influenced why you called off the engagement and broke up." He takes a sip from his bourbon. "I'm not wrong about that am I?"

Katniss blinks rapidly and bites her lip. She nods, "You were right. Marrying then would have been a mistake. I needed to take care of Prim, and Peeta needed to have a chance at his dreams." She sniffs. "What I realize now is that I should not have ended the engagement. I should have talked to him. I loved him enough; no I love him enough. I would have been okay with seeing each other long distance for a while. I never gave him that option." She looks down at her lap.

"Sweetheart, if I could go back I would have given you a second piece of advice."

"What would that be?" whispers Katniss.

"I would have told you to talk to him, exactly as you said. It wasn't until after he was gone, that I realized that you had broken off the entire thing," he says. Haymitch takes another drink before saying, "I also realized that my advice did something else to you. After that day, you started living to support everyone else. I saw the spark go out of you." He pauses and looks directly at her. "But I think I'm seeing hints of that spark again. Is it because of the return of the boy?"

Katniss gives him a smirk, "Actually, no and I'm not saying Peeta's return isn't good. Prim doesn't need me anymore. Mama is doing so much better. I'm ready to make decisions for me. I know what I want."

Haymitch watches her and takes another sip. He doesn't say a word, waiting for her.

"I love District 12. I don't feel a great need to leave, to live somewhere else. Perhaps that might change. I like my life here. My friends. My family. Between hunting and helping out with the art colony, I enjoy my work. I'd like to marry someday—the right man. Someone who can be my partner. Someone who understands me." Katniss brings her hand up over her mouth and giggles. She never giggles. "I think you know that I may have already met him. I have hope. Peeta is a good man. Maybe we can find each other again. If we can't, there will be someone."

Haymitch laughs, "Well sweetheart, it seems like you have it all figured it out. I really didn't have to have the talk with you." He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm happy to hear this."

The two continue to visit. She follows him into the kitchen and discovers it's an awful mess. Katniss decides that she needs to drop by a bit more often just to make sure the dishes haven't piled up. After cleaning his kitchen, Haymitch walks her to the door. As she is about to step off the porch he says one last thing, "Sweetheart, don't be afraid to be the person who takes the first step if you have to."

She isn't afraid. Not anymore.

As Katniss and her mother walk Prim to the train Saturday afternoon, she can't believe how fast this last summer has gone by. Her baby sister is leaving to live on her own. All three of the Everdeen women have been weepy all morning as they ate a final breakfast together and welcomed last minute visitors. When they get to the station, Prim asks her mother to give them a few minutes alone.

"Oh, Little Duck. I'm so proud of you!" Katniss smiles through her tears.

"Katniss, thank you for everything. You have taken care of me for years. You helped me get here."

Katniss feels her face heat and murmurs, "It's what anyone would do."

Prim protests, "No, it isn't. I don't think I realized everything you probably gave up to help me until recently. I want you to do me a favor."

"What? Anything."

Prim pulls an envelope out of her purse and hands it to her. "Give him another chance." Katniss' eyes widen as she takes the letter from her sister with shaky hands and recognizes that the letter is addressed to her in Peeta's bold script. "You are not to open this until after I leave. Promise me."

Katniss whispers, "I promise."

"Now give me one more hug. Mama's coming back." The women embrace each other tightly.

Not long after Prim boards the train. She and Violet wave her goodbye. As they walk home Katniss can feel the letter burning a hole in the pocket of her jacket, but she waits. She needs to read this alone.

* * *

**A/N: One chapter left to go, which I'll publish next week. That is the chapter that earns the M rating. I'm hoping you'll enjoy it.**

**Throughout this story, I've used Persuasion as inspiration for the plot. In this chapter I specifically referenced a conversation between Anne Elliot and Captain Harville, where they discuss which of the sexes love more from which one of my favorite lines in the novel comes "All the privilege I claim for my own sex (it is not a very enviable one; you need not covet it), is that of loving longest, when existence or when hope is gone." In the case of my story, I chose to have that conversation occur between Katniss and Haymitch. Any lines that are similar to Jane's novel belong to her.**

**If you are interested, I have two other WIPs Unto Dust, an historical AU taking place during the dust bowl and A Dense Mask, based off the fairy tale Cap O'Rushes. Once For the Best is complete, I plan to focus on both of these fics.**

**Thank you to pookieh for pre-reading.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Resolution

CHAPTER 7 - RESOLUTION

_**Eleven Years Ago**_

_Katniss sits at the school lunch table and tries to distract her sister._

"_Prim, why don't you draw something for me?" Katniss pulls out paper and colored pencils._

"_But I'm hungry?" Prim protests._

"_I know, Little Duck. But we forgot lunch. Why don't you draw something that we can give to Mama when we get home? It will make her smile."_

_Since her father passed last month, her mother has been absent most of the time. She physically is there with them, but often Katniss finds her sitting in the old rocker in her room, the one that daddy built right before she was born, wrapped in his robe. When Katniss went to make lunch for them this morning, she discovered the cupboards were almost bare and what food they had in the house had spoiled. She is going to have to figure out how to fix that. Maybe Uncle Haymitch can help. He has been dropping by weekly to make sure everything is all right, but this week Aunt Maysilee was feeling poorly._

_Katniss watches her sister color while trying not to think about her hunger. She can hear her stomach growl. _

"_That's a pretty drawing."_

_Katniss looks up and sees a blond boy with eyes bluer than Prim's. Peeta Mellark. She has seen him around and even shared classes with him, but for some reason they have never spoken._

"_Can I sit?" he asks. _

_Katniss nods. He digs a sandwich out of his lunchbox. As he eats the first half, he questions Prim about her drawing, praising her. Prim glows. _

"_Wow, if I eat the other half of my sandwich, I'll never be able to eat my cookie. I'd hate to toss it though. Do you want it?" He looks at Prim._

_Katniss hates owing people, but Prim's eyes light up. She doesn't have the heart to stop him from giving Prim the half-sandwich._

_As Prim starts eating, Peeta says, "A few of us are playing kickball after school. Do you both want to join? My brother Rye said your friend Gale and his brother Rory are also playing."_

_She loves kickball. She also sees the hopeful look on his face. "Okay."_

"_Great! It will be fun."_

_Peeta reaches in his lunchbox again and pulls out not one but three cookies. Before she can say anything, he hands one to Prim and one to Katniss. "My pops always gives me some to share. Perks of growing up in a bakery. I get to bring the cookies with messed up frosting to school."_

_The frosting doesn't look very messed up to her. The flower decoration is just a bit off-center. After a moment of indecision about accepting the cookie, she takes a bite._

_She sees Peeta watching her. She gives him a shy smile. He grins back. _

**Present Day **

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Katniss says to her mother, "I think I'm going to lie down for a little bit."

Violet gives her a look. She does not take naps. "Okay, sweetie. You shouldn't sleep too long. I'm going to prepare a light supper for in an hour. If you don't come down I'll come get you."

Katniss nods and removes her jacket carefully taking out the letter that she hopes her mother doesn't notice or ask about it. She walks up the stairs to the room she had shared with Prim. She enters and shuts the door before sitting on the bed. The room feels empty without Prim's things. Katniss shakes off her sadness over her sister's departure. She already misses her, but she'll be home in a couple months. Sitting on the bed, she looks down at the cream-colored envelope she is holding. She turns it over and admires the bold script of her name on the front of it. She is afraid to hope about the contents inside. With reverence, she carefully unseals the envelope and slips out the piece of stationary. She begins to read.

_Dear K. E._

_I can no longer wait in silence. I must tell you that you are the missing piece of my heart, my soul. Over the last two days, I am half agony, half hope. Please tell me that it is not too late for us. That your feelings are not gone. I am still yours. My heart belongs to you. More so now than when you dropped it and nearly broke it four years ago. You are the only person I have ever loved. I have treated you unfairly, judging you. I have resented you. But I have never been inconstant to you. My heart has always been yours and always will be. You are the reason I came back to District 12. You are why I convinced Finnick and Annie to locate the art colony here. It was always so I could come home to you. Can you see this and understand this? I wonder if I had waited to write this letter, if I would have seen you begin to understand my feelings, as I think I've begun to understand where yours lie. My normally steady hands shake as I write. I've seen your smiles, your looks. I've listened to the inflections in your voice. I have come to believe that you feel the same as I do. If you do love me as I love you, please join me at the cabin tonight at seven o'clock. I will be waiting. If you do not come, I will endeavor to finally let you go and I will bother you no further._

_Yours Always,_

_P. M._

With a shaky hand, she wipes the tears from her eyes and feels the wide smile that has spread over her mouth. She lies down on the bed and holds the letter over her heart. She reads it again and starts laughing as she cries. She dreams.

She hears a knock at the door. "Katniss, supper is ready."

"I'll be down in a moment, Mama."

She gets up off her bed and looks in the mirror. She can't seem to calm down. A huge smile is across her face. She radiates. Her mother is going to know something is up. Well there is not much she can do about it. She doesn't really want to.

Katniss joins her mother at the table. Her mother has set out a couple of salads and some cold roast quail. Violet gives her a puzzled look. She realizes that she is practically hopping in her seat.

"I take it you had a good nap."

Katniss responds, "I didn't really sleep."

"That must have been some letter Peeta wrote you?"

Katniss' eyes widen.

"I'm not blind. I saw him hand it to Prim and I saw her give it to you."

No, her mother isn't blind when she is present in the moment. Katniss was used to her mother being locked in her memories and depression. She gives her mother a wide smile and nods. She is grateful her mother is doing so much better, grateful that her mother just accepts her choice of being with Peeta instead of Cato.

"It's good to see you smile," her mother observes. They both go back to eating their supper. Katniss appreciates that her mother isn't pushing her to talk about it. She isn't sure she could verbalize her feelings at this point.

As they clear the table, Katniss says, "Mama I'm going out this evening. I need to get ready." Violet smiles at her daughter before turning to start the dishes.

Once back in her room, Katniss removes her cargo pants and t-shirt. She goes to the closet. She wants to look beautiful. After carefully going through the few dresses she owns, she settles on an empire waist dress with soft cap sleeves. It's muted orange, Peeta's favorite color. She slips the dress over her head and then looks at herself in the mirror. She carefully unbraids her hair and runs a brush through the waves that hit her mid-back. She applies a peachy lip-gloss. She looks at the time and realizes that it's time to go.

She descends the stairs and sees her mother looking at her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mama. I'm going out to the cabin. I'm not sure how late I'll be."

"If you decide not to come back until morning be careful."

Katniss turns bright red and mumbles, "Okay." She sees her mother try to stifle a chuckle as she walks out the door and heads toward the lake.

She doesn't have a chance to turn the door handle of the cabin, when the knob slips from her hand. The door is thrown open. Peeta pulls her into a tight embrace. Her head over his heart, she takes in the smell of him. She looks up and sees that he has his eyes closed. He eases his grip and looks down at her.

He whispers, "You came."

She looks up at him and bites her lower lip. She gives him a shy smile and murmurs, "Of course I did."

Their mouths crash together in a tangle of lips and tongues. His hands move lower to her backside. He pulls her even closer. She can feel his growing erection. Suddenly his hands are gone and he takes a step back.

He extends a hand and she takes it. He walks backwards into the cabin and guides her to the bed. When the back of his legs hit the edge, he sits. She stands between his open legs and leans down to kiss his lips softly before pulling pack. She looks into his heavy lidded eyes and crawls on his lap, straddling his waist. They begin kissing again. He tangles his hands in her hair. She grinds against him. Her skirt gets in the way so she reaches down to pull it up and drape it around them, allowing her more contact. He pulls his hands from her hair and slowly brushes them up her thighs under the skirt. They finally grip her ass. He leans back onto the bed and brings her with him. Their lips only occasionally disconnect to nuzzle each other necks, jaws, ear lobes. She feels him pushing on her shoulder. She releases his lower lip and sits up. She bites her lip and looks at him. His hands glide up and down her thighs, gently gripping under the dress. She grasps the skirt of the dress and pulls it up and over her head leaving her in her bra and panties. He reaches between them and rubs her through her dampened panties. Katniss gives a moan. He removes his hand causing her to give a whimper, but he pulls her back down for a kiss. Peeta's hands work the clasp of her bra. She feels its release and they both work to remove the barrier. She gently bites, tugging at his lower lip and releasing it before whispering, "You are entirely overdressed, sir."

Peeta chuckles, "I agree." She slowly unbuttons his shirt trailing kisses down his sternum, then his abdomen stopping at the top of his jeans. She pops the button of his jeans and slowly drags down the zipper. She tugs pulling them over his hips. Before pulling his pants off further, she leans down and softly kisses his hardness through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Peeta groans. She moves her head away. Before she could continue removing his clothes, he sits up, grabs her hand and pulls her beside him on the bed. He shucks his jeans and boxers and removes his shirt.

Peeta leans over her. She is watching him. He palms her left breast for a moment before taking her nipple in his mouth, lathing it with his tongue before gently grazing his teeth over it. He then moves to her right breast.

"Peeta, I need you in me now."

She feels him move away. Looking for him, she sees him sheathing himself with a condom. Katniss shimmies out of her panties and opens herself to him. He settles between her legs and slowly enters her. It is uncomfortable for a moment, but it soon eases. It has been too long. He waits for her to adjust. She reaches up and touches the side of his face. He kisses her deeply and begins to set a steady rhythm. It is not long before the tempo increases. She can feel Peeta start to lose control. She loves that she can do this to him. Katniss feels his hand move between them so he can rub her clit. She falls over the edge, her own spasms bringing him along with her.

Peeta collapses on top of her. He gently kisses the tip of her nose. Then carefully removes himself from her. She watches as he walks to the bathroom. She waits for his return. He lies back down on the bed and pulls her close. She tucks her head under his chin.

He murmurs, "Real or not real?"

To which she answers, "Real."

Katniss wakes from a doze to Peeta gently shaking shoulder. "Let's go watch the sunset."

She gets up and walks to the bathroom to clean up. When she steps out, she sees he has put on his boxer briefs but he is holding out his shirt to her.

"Peeta, I have to wear more than your shirt," she says as she holds her arms akimbo.

He walks up to her and tweaks the tip of her nose. "No, you don't." He takes one her arms and eases it through a sleeve.

"People could be out there. I know it's evening, but what if one of the craftsmen is working late at the colony?" she insists as he eases her other arm through the other sleeve.

As he buttons the shirt up he says, "They aren't because I had Annie and Finnick ask everyone to leave early. We have the lake to ourselves."

"I think you missed a few buttons," she says as she notices he stopped buttoning right below her breasts.

"No, I didn't."

They share a slow kiss. Peeta takes her hand and they walk out the door. They are thankful for the cool breeze that prevented the evening from being uncomfortably balmy. They walk around the lake to their spot. That little spit of land that juts out into the lake. She sees that a blanket has already been laid out on the small patch of grass. They sit on the blanket and Katniss settles herself between Peeta's legs. He wraps his arms around her. She places her hands on top of his. He nuzzles her neck. They sit in silence enjoying the sunset. Both a little afraid of speaking but knowing that words needed to be said.

Katniss thinks about Haymitch's advice the other day. About not being afraid to make the first move. Peeta had done it with his letter, but now it is her turn.

"Peeta, I'm sorry."

"Katniss, no. You don't need to…"

"Yes, I do." She feels a tear escape. He reaches up and gently wipes it away. "I'm so sorry. You need to know that I have never stopped loving you." He kisses the side of her head and remains silent, letting her speak. "I don't regret not marrying you at eighteen." She feels him tense. "I do think that was the right decision at the time. We were too young. I had obligations and you had opportunities. Do you think you would have gone to the Capitol and became the artist you are if we had married?"

Peeta admits, "I don't know."

"I do regret how I handled it. Rather than speaking honestly and being the partner you deserve, I chose to break it off. What I should have done is talk to you. I should have told you my fears. I should have discussed with you that I knew about your father's friend in the Capitol."

"Rye told me about the conversation you two had about our engagement. It took everything in me to not want to throttle him."

"Peeta, he was just looking out for you. We should have discussed all of this and made decisions together. I now believe that our relationship would have survived waiting a few years and a bit of distance. Instead, I decided I knew what was for the best—which was for you to be free of me."

"Foolish girl. My heart hasn't been free for eleven years." He nuzzles her neck. "But I was a fool too. I was so shocked when you broke it off. So damn hurt. Then I became angry. I chose to run away rather than going back to you and insisting that we talk."

She leans into him and they hold each other enjoying the opportunity to just be. The sun slips over the horizon. Fireflies dance around the lake. For Katniss, the evening is pure magic.

"I love you, Peeta."

She feels him nuzzle her neck again. His tongue and lips tease her where her neck meets her shoulder. She feels his hand slide between her legs. He gently presses and then slides two fingers between her folds, softly stroking her bundle of nerves. Katniss moves against his hands, wiggling her backside against him. His other hand fumbles with the buttons of her shirt and she goes to help. Once she is free of the shirt, he palms her breast, while nibbling on her neck. He continues to tease her clit, moving his fingers in tight circles. He removes his touch for a moment, causing her to protest, before inserting two fingers into her. He pumps those fingers a few times before pressing his thumb to her clit. It's not long before Katniss shudders in pleasure.

She catches her breath then crawls off him. She sits to his side and faces him. She reaches and gently turns his head so she can meet his lips. He crashes into her hungrily. Reaching down she palms him through his boxer briefs.

Peeta groans, "I don't have any condoms out here."

"It's okay. I'm still on the pill."

She helps him remove the last article of clothing. She straddles his lap and takes him inside her. Her arms tangle in his curls and his wrap around her back as they kiss. She begins rocking against him. They take their time. No longer in a hurry. Soon the need builds and Katniss begins grinding a little harder with each movement. They lose their breaths. He moves his hand in between which sets her off. He finds his release.

Afterwards she rests her head on his shoulder. They sit trying to prolong the connection as long as possible. When they do break apart the both cuddle under the stars.

"Katniss, I love you. I still want to marry you."

She lifts her head off his chest and presses a kiss to his lips. "I'll allow it."

Peeta grins and moves away. Katniss looks puzzled. He goes to one corner of the blanket and reaches underneath. Hidden under that corner is a red jewelry box.

He lies down beside her again and pulls her close. Peeta opens the box and pulls out the ring. He slides it on her finger. She looks at it in the moonlight then wraps her left arm around him hugging him. She presses a gentle kiss to his chest. He holds her to him tighter for a moment. They both drift off to sleep.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well we are now at the end of our tale. It's been fun to take the characters on this journey. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**I hope you enjoyed the letter, which is heavily modeled after the letter in Persuasion. One line is a direct quote, "I am half agony, half hope." Several other lines are very similar but have been adjusted for this story. As such, any similarities to the source material, Jane Austen's Persuasion, belong to her.**

**Now that I've finished For the Best I am focusing on _A Dense Mask_, which I plan on posting weekly updates starting Mid-July. I also plan to get _Unto Dust_ moving again – I haven't abandoned it. I hope you check those stories out.**

**Thanks to Pookieh for pre-reading the final chapter.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


End file.
